


You and me, cut from a different cloth.

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Businessman Rhett, Escort Link, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexworker AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Link saw life as pretty standard, until it got dark.





	1. silent seas, howling dogs

**Author's Note:**

> i was a little upset with how sex workers are represented in fics, so i thought id make my own.   
> this is based on some stories from my sex worker pals ive talked to on tumblr over the years, as well as some from articles interviewing/written by workers. with my added dose of randl being pining angsty babies on top.
> 
> recommended listening: bipolar sunshine 'daydreamer' and mike krol 'fifteen minutes'.

Link saw his life as pretty standard. 

He did his day job, a part time deal at the local Walmart, walked his dog daily around the park close to his apartment, and got home just in time for the crappy game shows to start on television. It was routine. It was his perfect clockwork. 

Until it gets late.

He cleans himself out, wriggles into his tightest pants and waits for the calls. Calls from lonely, desperate men and women paying big money for Link's services. He was versatile, easily adapting to fit his customers needs and fantasies, before bringing them to their edge. He was proud is his work.

The first call comes in at nine thirty, a lady calling herself Saturn asking for an hour of his time. Link heads to the hotel she mentions and knocks three times on the door so she knows it's him. 

She's a shorter woman, brown hair and large eyeliner wings. Link greets her with his escort name, _Charlie._

She takes a moment to compose herself before ripping the duvet from the hotels bed and getting on all fours. 

Link strips himself of his clothing for the first time that night, rolling on a condom over his semi and crawling up behind her. She moans before he even gets close, and Link takes it as a compliment. 

The hour she asked for ends after twenty minutes, Link using a hotel towel to dry his sweat as ‘Saturn’ digs through her purse for his money. Link's half way through tucking himself back into his incredibly tight trousers when she hands him the thick wad of bills and thanks him for the lovely evening. 

Link smiles and thanks her, and she promises she’ll call him again. 

Link hides the money in the waistband of his boxers and he walks back home, getting halfway there before his second call at ten o'clock.

A man who sounded at least fifty, referring to himself as _Master_. Link rolls his eyes a little but puts on his sultry voice, promising to be right over. Link listens but doesn't respond as the man describes his fantasies to Link, choking him, spanking him, fucking him until he can't sit down, and Link bites back a laugh at the walking cliché this man seems to be. 

He arrives at the man's house at ten twenty, quickly texting his friend his location for safety's sake. 

The door is opened after the second knock, and Link has to hide his blush. The man is big, broad shoulders and large hands, hair graying at the sides and deep grey five o'clock shadow. He'd always had a thing for silver foxes. 

The man invites Link inside and Link waits for further instructions. He seemed like a take-no-shit kind of dom. 

The man pushes Link to his knees and thrusts his jean clad cock into his face, and Link feigns a loud, pornstar-esque moan. 

‘Master’ takes his time, teasing Link with his cock against Link's already swollen lips. His precome leaves a shine and Link takes all of his cock into his mouth. He makes eye contact and Master moans, holding onto Link's cheeks and fucking into his mouth. 

Sticking true to his word, Link's fucked recklessly. Bright pink handprints light up Link's ass cheeks as he rocks back onto the guy, his glasses slipping down his nose with each thrust. Link arches his back for presentation and lets out a loud cry as the man comes. 

Link steals a few sprays of the man's aftershave while he's downstairs getting the money, and Link is embarrassed by the happy butterflies he gets when the man calls him a good boy. 

He begins the long trek home again, five grand tucked into his underwear. 

His puppy greets him at the door when he wanders in and Link sets his money in his kitchen drawer. 

Just as the clock hits half eleven, Link gets another call. He answers the prepaid cellphone with his usual work spiel, voice kicked to a higher pitch and a little breathy laugh before waiting for the other person. 

He hears a quiet, almost embarrassed laugh, and the man introduces himself as Rhett.

“Evening, Rhett,” Link says, continuing with his play voice, “Where would you like us to meet?”

There's another awkward moment before Link gets the address, one of the bigger apartment blocks near him. He says he's on his way, and the man agrees and hangs up. 

Link texts the address to his friend again before heading out, wondering why the guy was so nervous over the phone. 

He arrives just before midnight, pressing the buzzer for ‘Rhett McLaughlin’. 

Link gets buzzed in immediately, making his way to the elevator and heading for the top floor. 

Rhett lets him in as soon as he knocks, and Link is amazed at what he sees. 

A much taller man stood before him, sandy blonde hair and neat beard lining his face. He wore a pristine three piece suit and Link blushes at his upholstery. He had a floor to ceiling window lining one wall, overlooking the bright lights of the city below, a tv bigger than Link's apartment sofa, and an oak bookshelf full of more books than Link could ever care to count. 

Link finds himself embarrassed at his gawping, and looks back at where Rhett is standing. 

He looks just as nervous as he sounded over the phone. 

“Are you alright, Mr McLaughlin?” Link asks, walking towards him slightly, “I could give you a relaxing massage to start, if you wanted?”

Rhett blushes and shakes his head, “It's okay, Charlie, I've just…” He pauses and scratches his head, “I've never done anything like this before, it's my first time with an escort.” 

Link smiles, “That's alright, what would you like to do? I'm open to ideas.”

“Something simple? No- No chains or gags or anything, just, y’know? Basic stuff.” Rhett asks, Link nodding softly, “Um, my bedrooms this way.”

Link crawls onto the Californian King bed and lays back against the pillows, “How do you want me? You want me to call you anythin’ special?”

“Um, however you feel comfortable, really,” Rhett says, “Maybe on your back?”

“Okay,” Link purrs, shuffling to the edge of the bed, “How about we get you undressed first, huh?” Link waits for Rhett to nod before unbuttoning his blazer and gently sliding it off his shoulders. It hits the floor with a satisfying _thump_ , and Link begins with the buttons on his waistcoat. “You’re so tense, baby, you sure you don’t want that massage?”

Rhett blushes, “I’m sure, Charlie.”

Link smiles and allows the waistcoat to fall too, before starting with his dress shirt buttons. Link gives Rhett’s chest a small kiss with each newly undone button, before he’s on his knees, kissing below his bellybutton and then the buckle of his leather belt. 

“Would you like my mouth on you, Sir?” Link smiles, Rhett’s breath catching in his throat. 

“Y- Yes please?” 

The buckle rattles loudly as Link takes the belt off, throwing it on the floor next to his shirt. Link pulls his suit trousers to his thighs and gives Rhett’s cock a slow, flat tongue lick through his underwear. Rhett’s knees buckle a little and he steadies himself against the wall, slowly placing a hand on Link’s head as Link takes his cock into his mouth.

Link bobs his head slowly, holding the base with his left hand and holding Rhett’s thigh with the other. He looks up at Rhett and sees his head tilted back, moaning loudly and using the wall to support himself. Link grins and pulls himself back, slowly stroking Rhett and looking up at him.

Rhett gives him an embarrassed smile and Link smiles warmly back.

“You wanna fuck me now, Mr McLaughlin?” Link smiles, giving Rhett lazy strokes as he looks up at him. Rhett gulps, and nods.

Link gives Rhett’s cock a final lick before standing, stripping himself of his shirt for the third time that night. He makes a show of pulling down his pants, curving his back and purposefully bending over to take them off. Link crawls on all fours across the bed before flopping down dramatically and smiling.

“Are you coming?” Link asks, Rhett nodding quickly and following him onto the bed. Rhett shuffles between Link’s legs, and Link puts a foot on his chest to stop him, “You need lube, Rhett. And condoms, I don’t have sex with clients without protection.”

“I’m clean, I promise,” Rhett says, sitting back.

“Sure, you might be, but you don’t know if I am,” Link says, “Either put one on or I take my money and leave now, alright?”

Rhett nods, “I’ll go run and get some, sorry. This was kind of a last minute thing, my friend gave me your number.”

Link smiles as he quickly gets redressed and grabs his wallet from the nightstand. 

Waving him off with a smile, Link waits for the door to click before jumping off the bed and wandering around the huge apartment. It’s barren. It’s unfriendly. There’s not a picture frame in the entire apartment, barely any sign of life besides the dishes in the sink and the small white dog sitting in a pen in the kitchen. 

Link lets her out before returning to the bedroom. He opens the drawers to the dresser, flicking through neatly folded clothes to try and find something interesting. The fourth drawer he opens is empty except for a single, black box. Link hears the front door unlock again and he stuffs the box into his discarded jean pocket and sits back down on the bed.

Rhett passes him the box and tosses his wallet on the cabinet again, “They okay? I got, um, no latex, I didn’t know if you were allergic or anything, so.”

Link smiles and shuffles back onto the bed, “They’re great, you want me to put it on you?” 

Rhett gives another nod and Link strokes Rhett to full hardness again, gently rolling on a condom before shifting back onto the bed. Link spreads his legs and gives himself teasing strokes as Rhett shifts closer on his knees. Rhett grabs the lube from his cabinet and covers drizzles it over his cock, holding himself at the base and pressing against Link’s waiting hole.

“You’d say if it hurts, right?” Rhett asks, and Link smiles and nods, wriggling himself onto Rhett’s dick and letting him set the pace. Rhett gently holds Link’s hips, rolling himself in and out of Link in a smooth rhythm. “Is this okay?”

Link smiles and tucks his hands under his head, “You want my escort answer or my honest answer?”

Rhett blushes, “Honest, please?”

“I like it, you feel nice,” Link says, “Usually I’m moaning and making a huge fuss of whoevers dick is in me, I don’t feel like I have to with you.”

Rhett gives Link an embarrassed smile, “You are actually enjoying yourself though, right? Like, you’re not in pain or bored or anything?”

“I’m fine, Mr McLaughlin,” Link grins, “You can thrust faster, if you want to. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” Link rocks his hips back against Rhett’s own, “And I will tell you if I want you to stop, before you ask me, okay?”

Rhett nods.

Picking up speed in his thrusts, the headboard starts banging against the wall, Link holding onto the bars and flicking his gaze between Rhett’s cock and Rhett’s eyes. Rhett’s gentle, despite his increasing speed, and Link lets out genuine moans as Rhett fucks into him. Link slowly touches himself and keeps eye contact with Rhett, taking his lip between his teeth and tipping his head into the pillows.

Rhett lets out a moan and his hips stutter. Link grins. Works every time.

Rhett's thrusts become erratic, breathing coming hot and heavy as he orgasms into Link. Link grins at Rhett's long moan.

“I didn't get you off, I'm sorry,” Rhett says, Link giggling a little.

“Don't worry, this was about you, not me,” Link hums, Rhett pulling out and sitting back.

He throws the condom in the trash in the ensuite bathroom, Link sliding off the bed to redress himself. 

He watches Rhett dig through his wallet before blushing, “How much do I owe you?”

“Three grand,” Link says, redressing himself.

“Okay- Wait, where are you going?” Rhett asks, giving Link his money before he puts his shirt on. 

“Home, Rhett,” Link says, “I have more calls to make, I stop at one.”

Rhett steps in front of him, “Can we, uh, just hang out together? I'll pay you if you're still on call.”

Link eyes him up slowly, “You'll pay just to hang out with me?” Link softens a little at Rhett's bright red blush and nods, “Okay, what do you want to do together?” 

Rhett smiles, throwing on a loose shirt and some boxers before guiding Link into his living room. Rhett's tiny dog barks up at them from the couch. 

“Sorry, she must've gotten out of her pen,” Rhett says, picking her up and having his face licked. 

“I love dogs, what's her name?” Link asks, scratching behind her ear.

“Barbara,” Rhett says, “She’s a maltese mutt.”

“I have a dog at home too, her name’s Jade,” Link smiles, “I only have my work phone on me so I don't have any pictures. She's a long haired dachshund.”

Rhett smiles and sits down on the sofa, “Maybe our puppies can have a play date?”

Link smiles and shrugs, “Maybe.”

Rhett lets Barbara down, “Hey, um, you want a drink?”

“What do you have?” Link asks, flopping down onto Rhett’s couch, wincing as the black box in his pocket digs into his skin. He needed to put it back before Rhett found out.

Rhett wanders into the kitchenette, opening his fridge and clicking his tongue as he reads over the labels, “Um, we got orange juice, diet cola, milk, red wine, and water,” Rhett says, drawing out the a in and before getting the wine. “I think wine’ll be good.”

Link shrugs and watches Rhett pour him a glass on his granite topped bar. He slips the black box between the couch cushions as Rhett turns to put the wine back into the fridge. 

“Its Brunello di Montalcino,” Rhett says, carrying the glasses over and handing one to Link. “Altesino 2009, apparently really good.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Link laughs, taking a sip of his wine.

“It just means its good wine,” Rhett explains, sitting down beside him, a respectful distance away. He turns the television on but keeps the volume low. “Expensive wine.”

Link smiles and takes another drink, “I think you did this wine and dine thing the wrong way round.”

Rhett blushes from behind his glass.

They sit in comfortable silence, the tv playing softly in the background as Link nurses his wine in his lap. Link watches but doesn’t pay attention, the flashing pictures reflecting against his glasses. Rhett rolls his shoulders, takes another long sip, and clears his throat.

“So, how’d you get into the business?” He asks. 

Link settles back against the arm of the couch and smiles weakly, “Money, mostly.” 

Rhett sits up and nods, encouraging him to talk.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love sex, but I started because I needed to pay rent,” Link says, his smiling fading as he stares into his glass, “And, y’know, an addiction I had to pay for...” Link’s sentence fizzles out, and Rhett places a comforting hand on his knee. 

“I get it,” Rhett says, “I was homeless when I started work. It was below minimum wage, just making coffee and sorting files.” Rhett leans back again and raises his eyebrows as he drinks, “Thank God for internal upwards mobility, huh?”

Link raises his glass and takes another drink. 

Rhett takes a long sip and squints over his glass, “So, an addiction?” He says, Link shrugging and swishing the wine inside its glass, “Let me guess, cocaine?”

Link sits up a little more, “Yeah, uh, how’d you guess?”

Rhett’s eyes flick down to Link’s arms, “No track marks, not heroin. And you don’t look like you abuse meth so, that’s my guess. Um, not smoking, your voice is too smooth.”

Link awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. For the first time since he arrived, he felt vulnerable, “Listen man, I’ve been clean for years, I’d honestly rather not bring it up.” 

Rhett nods and finishes his glass. 

Link stares at the door. He wants to leave, hide under his bedsheets and never come out. He never thought he was that _readable._ Did all his clients know? He didn’t want to think about it.   
This wasn’t for his addiction, not any more. He wasn’t eighteen and desperate, showing up at bathhouses gaunt and bruised with a bloodied nose, hoping for his next hit. He wanted to do this. 

Didn’t he?

“Charlie?” 

Link blinks up at Rhett, voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up,” Rhett says, offering a genuine apologetic smile. “How about I drive you home? I’ll stop by the bank and get your money too, enough to pay you until one.”

“It’s just turned midnight,” Link says.

“I know, I think you need a rest, I’ll cover it,” Rhett smiles, Link nodding a little and gathering himself.

Link waits for Rhett to grab his jacket again, holding the door open for Link and locking the door behind him before leading him to the garage space. Link knows enough about cars to know Rhett’s is high end, and Link blushes a little as Rhett opens his car door for him to get in.

Rhett plays soft music on the radio as Link tells him his address, subtly opening his burner and saving the last called number as _‘Rhett’._


	2. concrete love

Link doesn't hear from Rhett for weeks. 

He knows he shouldn't be upset, he's had plenty of one - timers before, it's not unusual. He just feels like Rhett was different, in good and bad ways. 

He doesn't know how he feels about it, and it gives him a weird, anxious feeling in his chest. He tries to pretend it doesn't bother him, and his regulars begin to notice. 

He’d been out of it as he stripped down into his underwear, showing off his incredibly tight jockstrap to his client, a man around the same age with fiery red hair. He moans as he usually does, voice kicked into a higher pitch at the simple touches and kisses across his collarbones. 

He tries to enjoy the sex, he really does. His regular is amazing, strong and muscular and able to work Link into a comedrunk friendzy, but Link keeps picturing the styled sandy blonde hair and his gentle hands and it makes him want to cry. 

“Charlie, are you okay?” 

Link blinks up at the man, smiling awkwardly and shifting further down onto him, “I'm okay, Mr Fischbach, sorry.” Link tries to hold himself together. 

The man frowns and moves away, “Come on, what's eating you?” 

“Another client,” Link says, simply, “Don't worry, I'm here to give you a good time, not vent to you.”

“I don’t mind,” He smiles, putting his shirt back on, “I'll still pay you in full, if that's what you're worrying about, but seriously, are you okay?”

Link sits up and shrugs a little, “I'll don't know, I saw this one guy a few weeks back, and he was just, I don't know. Different, I guess, pleasant different.”

Mr Fischbach smiles a little, “You like him?” He gives a classic teasing grin and Link pushes his shoulder gently. 

“No idea, he just… Read me like a book when I was there, and paid so I didn't have to work until one, and drove me home. I still don't know how I feel about him.” 

Mr Fischbach smiles again, “I understand, you tried reaching out to him?”

Link shakes his head, “No, it's not something I do, it's not professional.”

He shrugs, “Fair enough.” He passes Link his scattered clothes and opens his bedroom door wearing nothing but his shirt, “You want a drink? I made some coffee not too long ago.”

“I'm good Mark, thanks,” Link says, redressing himself and tucking his semi into his boxers. “Can I stay here a while?”

“Sure! Get comfortable, you know how my television works,” Mark smiles. Link grins at the view as Mark walks out into the kitchen, and jokingly wolf whistles. Mark strikes a pose before laughing at himself. 

Link wanders into the living room, clicking on the television and tucking his knees into his chest. 

Link tugs Mark’s blanket over himself and stares out his window. Mark's house was gorgeous, decorated cream walls and big windows bringing in light and offering an amazing view. It was welcoming and warm, Link loved visiting, even if just for work.

Now the window just felt intimidating, exposing him and making him vulnerable. He scratches his arms to try and avoid the anxious feeling. He just wanted to see him again.

Mark’s big dog rests her head on Link’s lap, looking up at him with comforting eyes, and Link smiles and scratches behind her ear. Mark smiles as he walks over with his coffee, commenting that even Chica knows somethings the matter. 

Just as Mark sits down with his coffee, Link's burner rings. 

Link apologises and takes it from his pocket, frowning at the bright text across the front of the phone, clearly reading _Rhett._

Mark mouths to ask if it's the guy and Link nods as he answers, putting on his practised voice. 

“Hello Mr McLaughlin, what can I do for you today?” 

“Where is it?” 

Link sits up and frowns, “What?”

“Where is it? My- My ring box, I know you have it!” Rhett shouts, voice creaking. Was he crying?

“I don't know what you're talking about!” Link says, “How do you know one of your rich friends didn't steal it?”

“You're the only person who has been over in months, it's gotta be you!” Rhett says. Link’s heart drops into his stomach. Rhett thinks he stole the box.

Link runs his hand through his hair, listening to Rhett shout as he tries to figure out what to say. “Okay… Okay, Rhett, why- Why don't I come over and help you look?” He says, deciding that was the best option. He could _‘find’_ it between the cushions where he left it. 

“If you stole it I swear to God, I'm gonna report you, I swear on it, Charlie,” Rhett says, voice desperate.

Link feels like crying, “Yeah, and ruin your business because you paid a male escort? Good plan!” Link takes a few breaths as Mark rubs his arm, “I'll be over soon, okay? I'll look with you.” 

Link hangs up before Rhett can talk again.

Mark grabs Link's hand and squeezes it tight, “You need me to beat him up for ya?”

Link laughs weakly, “Nah, it's my fault anyway. I panicked and moved his ring box.”

Mark gives him a gentle hug, “Call me if he does report you, I'll bail you out. And then beat him up.”

Link smiles and kisses Mark’s cheek before leaving, phone ringing in his back pocket as he makes his way back to Rhett's apartment. 

Half of him is excited, eager to see Rhett and prove him wrong about stealing the box, and have Rhett apologise genuinely for accusing him with the same soft look he offered last time. Link wanted to look into his green, grey, blue eyes and crack a joke about wanting to see him. 

Link wanted to pretend he isn’t anxious at the large man we was about to see, shouting and crying accusations in his face until Link cried from the pressure. He wants to fix this. 

Rhett buzzes him straight in, opening the door before Link can even knock. 

He looks awful. His hair isn't styled and it sticks out wildly, his nice suit being replaced by an overly large grimy white shirt and jogging bottoms, and he had thick tear streaks down his face. Link pretends to not be shocked and offers a small smile. 

Following Rhett into the apartment, he notices the living room is still untouched, mostly covered in the contents of Rhett's bedroom as he's frantically torn things out to find his box. Rhett sighs and rubs his face as he stands over it all, and Link rubs his back softly.

“We'll find it, okay?” Link hums, Rhett looking down at him with tears in his eyes, “Is this the only place you've looked?”

“It's the only place it would be,” Rhett says, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I've looked all day.”

Link nods, “What if we try looking other places too? You might have moved it by accident.” 

_And by ‘you’, I mean ‘I’_ , Link thinks, trying not to let his smile waver as he looks up at Rhett. 

“I wouldn't have moved it, it's always in my room,” Rhett says, “Someone's got to have taken it.”

Link stops rubbing his back, “Rhett, I swear, it wasn't me.”

Rhett looks down at him and frowns, “You've said, but how can I believe you? No one has been in my house except you.”

“Maybe someone broke in? It's super easy to get buzzed in,” Link says, internally wincing. He wanted to tell the truth so bad. 

Rhett's shoulders tense, “Does anyone else know where I live?”

Link feels his stomach cramp up, “I always tell my friend where I am, but he'd never do this, I promise you!” 

Rhett's height suddenly seems intimidating, “You told one of your escort friends were I live?”

“Yeah, I have to! It's for my own safety, I could be visiting my _murderer_ when I do this job, Rhett!” Link says, trying to square his shoulders to meet Rhett’s own. “Jack isn't like that, he'd never steal anything! His parents didn't raise him that way!” 

Rhett laughs sarcastically, “Oh yeah, because everyone knows escorts have completely amazing upbringings, don't they?”

Link feels his blood boil. Tears brim in his eyes before he can stop them.

He slaps Rhett as hard as he can, his hand stinging as he steps backwards. Jesus, that felt good.

Rhett stumbles, and Link straightens himself up again, “Don't you dare, Rhett McLaughlin, don't you _dare._ ”

Rhett holds his cheek and offers an embarrassed look, “I'm sorry,” He says, “This ring thing is really stressing me out. I'm sorry.”

Link nods slowly. He wipes his eyes with his palm and sighs a little, “Let’s just look for your box, okay? I'll start in the guest room.” 

Rhett nods pathetically and Link heads to the spare bedroom. He sees Rhett head for the sofa, and pretends to be none the wiser.

It's about thirty minutes later, after Link's pretended to wreck the spare room and fix it up again, that he hears Rhett shriek with delight. 

Link rushes out and finds Rhett on the floor in the living room, box in his shaking hands. 

Barbara barks from her pen in the kitchen at the commotion, and Link smiles and settles down besides Rhett.

“Is this it?” Link asks quietly. 

Rhett nods and runs his thumbs over the soft velvet of the box. It's only as he wipes his eyes Link realises he's been crying again. 

“Rhett, what’s wrong?” Link asks, trying to stop himself from cupping Rhett’s cheeks and wiping his eyes with his thumbs, “Is the ring missing or something?” Link rubs Rhett’s back again and stares down as his shaking hands grasping the box. Rhett lets out another guttural sob and wipes his face with the back of his hand.

“I nearly reported you,” Rhett mutters. Link’s heart shatters in his chest and he keeps rubbing Rhett’s back, “Shit, Charlie, I nearly got you arrested… I was an asshole about your upbringing and the box was here the entire time.” 

Link rests his head on Rhett’s shoulder and keeps rubbing his arm, “It’s okay.”

Rhett gives him an incredulous look and lets out a weak laugh, “It’s okay? It’s not okay!” Rhett runs his hand through his hair, “God, Charlie, I accused you of stealing and you’re just okay with that?”

Link smiles a little, “I’m angry at you, but I’m mostly just glad you’re happy.” Link finds himself blushing and he avoids Rhett’s gaze, “I missed you.”

Rhett blushes too, cheeks and tips of his ears turning deep red, “You missed me?”

“Yeah, I had fun last time, it was nice talking with you,” Link says, “Sucks that I had to see you in this situation,” That’s mostly my fault, Link’s brain reminds him, “But I like seeing you.” Link closes the gap between them and kisses Rhett’s cheek. He doesn’t know why, but Rhett just seemed so kissable in that moment. His cheeks are damp with tears under Link’s lips and he can feel Rhett blush more. 

It only lasts a second, but it’s _enough._

Enough to make butterflies explode into Link’s stomach as Rhetts beautiful green grey blue eyes look down at him and crinkle into a soft smile. Link feels like a lovesick teenager, and Rhett is the pretty boy everyone chases. Rhett kisses Link’s cheek in return, and Link feels the explosion all over again. 

Rhett smiles down at him, “Are you okay, Charlie?”

Link nods and smiles back, “Link.” He says, quietly, “My name’s Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day/night wherever you are!


	3. victory, may lay in the fall

“Link, huh?”

Link smiles and shrugs, “Charlies just my escort name, honestly.”

Rhett kisses Link’s head and slowly stands, extending his hand for Link to take, “I like Link more,” He says, smiling warmly and helping Link to his feet. “Hey, you ever played Legend of Zelda? The main characters called Link.”

“So I’ve heard, I never really paid it much attention,” Link says, “I’m not very good at video games.”

“That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard someone say.” Rhett smiles softly, and Link can tell he’s not trying to be patronising. Link blushes despite himself. 

“So, what now? I’m… I’m still on call, so,” Link hums, albeit little awkwardly, “Rent’s due soon, so, maybe we could catch up some other time?”

Rhett squeezes Link’s shoulder, “No way, let’s just relax, okay? I’ll pay you again, you look dead on your feet.”

Link smiles and brushes his hair from his eyes, “You don’t look any better, no offence.”

Rhett looks down at himself and shrugs, “I’m comfortable,” He says, stretching out the hem of his shirt, “Come on, I’ll let you borrow some lounging stuff, those jeans look like you have to peel yourself out of them.” He extends his hand again and Link smiles and takes it, letting himself be lead into the mess that is Rhett’s bedroom.

Link feels guilty looking at the mess, and he starts scratching his arm without noticing. 

Digging through his drawers, Rhett makes a little celebratory noise as he tugs out the item he was looking for, a soft, white cactus sweater. He hands it to Link and gives an innocent grin, and Link runs his thumbs across the fabric. 

“It’s a little big, I’ll be in the living room, okay?” Rhett says, pulling the bedroom door to as he leaves, giving Link his privacy.

Link sighs a little and smells the sweater, smiling against it as he breathes in Rhett’s scent. He strips himself of his shirt and his jeans, before tugging the garment over his head and pulling the sleeves over his hands. Rhett’s sweater totally drowns him, the bottom hem reaching mid thigh and the neckline hanging across his collarbones. He wonders if Rhett has to by everything extra-large to fit is long frame.

He fixes his hair in the mirror and wanders out into the living room, hoping Rhett won’t mind his lack of proper underwear. 

He hears Rhett rattling around in the kitchen, and he quietly pads up to him and hovers next to the small bar, “So um, what movies do you have?”

Rhett jumps a little and blushes down at Link, and Link blushes in return as Rhett’s eyes widen, “Oh, um, I have a rack next to the tv…” He trails off and smiles softly at Link’s outfit, “You um, you look nice. It suits you.”

Link feels his face heat up more and he tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear, “You think so?” Rhett nods wordlessly and comes to stand directly opposite Link, reaching out to hold onto his hips. Link steps closer but can’t meet Rhett’s gaze. He didn't want to rush into this, he wanted it to be natural. “You wanna go watch that movie now?”

Rhett blushes and steps back, “Yeah, sorry, um… They’re uh, all in… in the rack?” Rhett says, scratching the back of his neck and returning to making his coffee, “You want a drink, by the way? Just… Just help yourself if you do!”

Link nods and tries to calm his heavily beating heart. God, what was that? Whatever it was, he wanted more.

He mentally scolds himself for being so needy and rushing, and he preoccupies himself with reading the titles of Rhett’s movie collection. He settles for Back to the Future and puts it in the player as Rhett wanders over with his coffee and his puppy. 

He sits a respectful distance away from Link and sets his dog down between them, Link smiling as she jumps into his lap and settles down. 

Rhett settles against his armrest and hums along to the song, making Link smile and join in. They get to the chorus and they shout the lyrics, Barbara barking in Link's lap at all the noise. Rhett keeps singing as Link tries to calm the dog, and Link blushes from ear to hear hearing Rhett's voice. 

He sounded like an angel, voice rich and thick like honey, and Link feels his heart swell in his chest. He hides his stupid grin as Rhett looks over to him.

“Hey, you okay?” Rhett says, still smiling.

Link tries to stop himself blushing more, “Yeah, I didn’t know you could sing.”

“We’ve only seen each other twice, I’d be creeped out if you did,” Rhett laughs, Link blushing and nodding. “I get a pretty good Johnny Cash impression when I’m sick, so I’ve been told.”

“I’d love to hear that someday,” Link says. He really would, the idea alone is giving him goosebumps. “Do you play?”

Rhett shrugs a little, “Guitar, little bit of piano, nothing special. My grand piano’s still in storage, haven’t played in years,” Rhett says, taking a drink of his coffee, “How about you? Any secret talents I should know about?”

Link smiles, “Um, recorder and piano, mostly.” Link tucks his legs beneath himself, “I used to draw a little back in the day, I’m not great but it’s fun.”

Rhett sits forward, “Could you draw me?”

Link laughs and waves a hand at him, “I could, doesn’t mean it’ll be any good.”

Rhett grins and jumps from the sofa, running into his office and returning less than five minutes later with a pencil and paper. He presents the items to Link with a proud grin on his face, “Draw me.”

Link takes the notepad and blushes, “Rhett I couldn’t, it’s gonna look bad! I haven’t drawn since before I got addicted-”

Rhett presses his finger to Link’s mouth and smiles, “I don’t care, and maybe you’ll be great! Just try, please? My drawings look so much worse, I promise!” Link swallows and nods, twisting the pencil in his fingers as Rhett sits back down again. “What if I just pretend I don’t know you’re drawing me, I’ll just watch tv.”

“Sure, okay,” Link mumbles, sticking his tongue out a little as he softly sketches, pencil dancing across paper as he briefly flicks his eyes up to Rhett. He’d always loved drawing, he figured that at some point between the bathhouses, police chases and coke, he’d accidentally left it behind. He blinks the thought out of his head as he draws Rhett’s prominent eyebrows and today’s unkempt beard. 

Link takes extra care to dot the freckles across Rhett’s shoulders from his slipped down shirt, and signs his name with a small heart above the i. He passes it over and bites onto his lip.

Rhett lights up like a damn christmas tree at the drawing. 

“Link, this is amazing!” He beams, looking the drawing over another few times, “You should make people pay for this instead!”

Link laughs and shrugs, “I think people prefer paying for sex than for art, I've read clients from hell.”

Rhett smiles and keeps staring down at the drawing, “Sure, but you've gotta’ve had some crappy customers too, right?”

Link tucks the loose strand of hair behind his ear again, “Well yeah, of course.” He scratches behind Barbara’s ear and Rhett tilts his head at him. “What?”

“So, what kind of assholes do you see?” Rhett asks, grinning over at Link, “I'm just picturing some big macho guys saying they're not gay as they have sex with you.”

Link laughs, “I get those, it's funny but depressing. My worst customer gave me a black eye because he smacked his dick too hard against my face.”

“Tulisa video style?” Rhett laughs, gaping at Link until he nods conformation. Rhett tips himself back and laughs loudly, and Link can't help but to laugh too. “He really must’ve-” Rhett makes an aggressive lude motion, and Link laughs again.

“I just bruise easy, easier back then, anyway,” Link says, “I got my nipples pierced when I was eighteen-ish, those bruises were bigger than my areolas.” Link cups his nipples a little and laughs at himself.

Rhett grins, “You had your nipples pierced?” 

Link nods and pulls the jumper up a little, “Yeah, I took them out a while back, they didn’t suit my look anymore.” Link says, pinching his nipple and tugging Rhett’s sweater back down. “Too twink, I’m not skinny and eighteen anymore.”

Rhett gives him a coy smile, “I think that’s a good thing, you look nice now.”

Link blushes and pulls Rhett’s sweater sleeves over his fingers, “Thank you.”

They sit in a calming silence as the movie continues, Marty crashing into the barn and scaring the Peabodys. Link readjusts his sitting position in attempt to subtly sit closer to Rhett. He sees Rhett give him a smile out of the corner of his eye and he pretends to not notice it.

He feels the couch move and suddenly Rhett is beside him, carefully wrapping an arm across his shoulders. Link leans into the touch.

There’s another few minutes of silence, Link listening to their relaxed breathing and feeling Rhett’s heart gently against his fingertips. Barbara settles against their legs and Link scratches behind her ear.

Link looks up as Rhett clears his throat, “What are we?”

Link can’t look at him, “I don’t know.”

Rhett nods.

“I’m sorry,” Link says, heart rising into his throat as Rhett gives him a gentle smile.

“What for? You haven’t done anything wrong,” Rhett says, “You wanna stop cuddling? I don’t mind.”

Link shakes his head and moves more into Rhett’s lap, “I’m okay with this, are you?” 

Rhett nods and pulls him over, Link straddling his lap as Barbara whines at the movement and jumps down from the couch “Is this too fast?”

Link shakes his head.

Rhett leans forwards and kisses Link softly, helping his hands firmly planted on his waist.

Pulling back, Link breathes out a shaky sigh, “Do you wanna have sex?” And Rhett presses forwards and kisses him again.

“Only if you want to,” Rhett mumbles, mouthing at his neck softly, “Wanna make you feel good.”

Link blushes, “Rhett, I… I don't know,” He says, pushing at Rhett's chest a little, “We’re not boyfriends, it's different when I'm having sex with clients, I don't want to rush things between us.”

Rhett sits back, and Link feels unease creep into his stomach. He'd gotten to this point with exes before, being considered an easy lay because of his work. What if Rhett thought of him that way? 

“Link?” Rhett asks quietly, cupping his cheek and drawing him out of his thoughts, “We don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

Link nods a little.

“You look tired,” He says softly, tucking one of Link's stray hairs behind his ear, “Take my bed, I'll sleep out here.”

Link smiles a little and shakes his head, “I couldn't make you do that.”

Rhett kisses his cheek, “I insist.” Link shifts off his lap as he stands, and Link feels a sudden urge to hold his hand. “Maybe we can grab breakfast in the morning somewhere?”

Link blushes and slowly takes his hand, “I'd like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !! have a good day/night wherever you are!!


	4. one step further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw; description of anxiety attack

Sunlight drifts through the curtains as Link lazily blinks his eyes open. He rubs his eyes and rolls his bad shoulder, sighing as it clicks quietly. He stifles a yawn as he sits up, grabbing his glasses from Rhett's nightstand and wandering out to the kitchen. 

Rhett's humming gently along to a song on his phone as he washes a dish in the sink. Link smiles softly and wanders over to him, and rests his hand on the small of his back. Rhett smiles down st him and kisses his temple, “Morning, you sleep okay?”

“Your bed's so comfy,” Link says, voice still laced with sleep. He wraps his arms around Rhett’s waist and rests his head on his back.

“It’s memory foam, it’s amazing,” Rhett hums, resting the plate in the drying rack, “You still up for breakfast?” He asks, looking at Link over his shoulder and giving a sweet smile. “I’ll show you how the shower works and get you some clothes, alright?”

Link nods and seeks comfort in Rhett’s warmth, swaying their hips a little as Rhett’s phone plays its next song. Rhett softly sings the song lyrics as he dries the dishes, and he wriggles out of Link’s gentle grasp to put it away. Rhett holds Link’s hand as he guides him to his bathroom, and Link swings their arm as they walk.

The bathroom is stunning, glistening cream marble tiles lining the floor and walls with a large freestanding bath and pristine glass shower tucked into the corner. Link stares at himself in the giant mirror over the granite topped sink space, and agrees he needs to bathe. Rhett turns the shower on and kisses Link’s temple.

“There’s an unopened toothbrush under the sink, I’ll set some clothes that’ll probably fit you better out on the bed, okay? Don’t worry about using loads of water,” Rhett says, blowing a kiss and closing the door behind him. 

Link smiles to himself and undresses, stepping into the water. He doesn't want to waste too much time, and speeds through washing his hair with Rhett's aromatherapy wood scented shampoo. 

Rinsing off, Link grabs for Rhett's bathrobe and bundles himself in it, keeping himself warm as he brushes his teeth in the big sink. He doesn't like the strength of the toothbrush bristles but decides its not important enough to complain about. 

The clothes are laid out neatly on Rhett's bed as he promised, a tight shirt that must be too small for him and an equally tight pair of black trousers. Rhett had given him a pack of unopened boxer briefs and Link picks out the brightest neon pair. 

He wriggles into the clothes and dries his hair before wandering into the living room again, finding Rhett drinking his coffee and emailing on his phone. He looks over at a Link and lights up, “Ready to go?”

“Sure,” Link says, folding his towel over Rhett's radiator, “Where are we going?” 

“One of my favourite places to go, I booked us the best table in the house,” Rhett smiles, leading Link down to the garages, “You'll love it, the food is amazing!”

“Wait, you booked a table for breakfast?” Link asks, Rhett smiling and nodding, “When you said breakfast I thought you meant, like, a Denny’s or something.”

“Don't worry about it, it's amazing,” Rhett says, “They make waffles if you're craving waffles.”

“That's not what I meant,” Link says, getting in Rhett's car and fixing his hair in the mirror. Rhett makes sure he buckles up before starting the car and clicking on the radio. Link scratches his arm and stares out the window.

They don’t talk as Rhett drives, and Link feels tense in the silence. It was overwhelming, even with the overly happy pop-music playing, and Link forces himself to take a deep breath. Rhett pulls up in the parking lot and turns the radio off, and Link keeps scratching his arm as Rhett gives him an excited smile.

Link doesn’t want to hold Rhett’s hand as they walk into the restaurant.

The maitre’d smiles as she sees Rhett, and leads them to their table, a booth in the back of the restaurant with red faux leather seats and dark cherry wood table. They get passed their menus and she sets a breadbasket between them before listing off their breakfast wines.

Rhett orders Berry Bros. & Rudd, Tokaji Aszú 2011, and Link can’t help but laugh behind his menu.

“What?” Rhett asks once the maitre’d has left with the order, Link smiling and shrugging.

“You just ordered wine for _breakfast,_ ” Link says.

“It’s a nice wine,” Rhett replies, skim reading the menu, “You want some?”

Link shakes his head, “This is ridiculous,” he says, dropping the menu onto the table, “What the crap is half this stuff? The only thing I recognise is egg benedict, and even that’s like fifty dollars more than normal. I can’t even afford to breathe in here, man.”

“I’m paying, don’t worry,” Rhett hums, not looking up.

Link rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, “That’s not the point, Rhett.” He looks away from the bearded man in front of him and looks across the restaurant, sighing at the well dressed elite paying over two hundred dollars for a dressed up breakfast. He accidentally makes eye contact with a man a few tables away from them, sitting with his well dressed wife and equally well dressed young daughter, and Link’s stomach sinks. He’s a regular. 

Link quickly fixes his gaze to the menu in front of him and digs his nails into his arm. 

Rhett notices and frowns, “Is everything okay?” 

“I want to leave,” Link says, scratching his arm, “I can’t deal with this, I’m sorry.” He stands from the table and heads for the door, ignoring Rhett as he calls after him. Link’s heart is beating too loud in his ears and he stumbles as he reaches the street, staring blankly at the signs as his brain fights to keep up.

Did he know Rhett was a client? He didn’t want to get Rhett in trouble. It was probably obvious to everyone why he was there, an underdressed arm piece fucking men out of their money. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and he spins around, and finds Rhett’s concerned face a few inches away from him. 

“Are you okay?” Rhett asks, “What happened? Did you see someone in there?”

Link nods weakly and Rhett leads them back to his car, rubbing his back and helping him sit down in the passenger seat. He kneels down to his eye level and holds his hand weakly.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, I thought you’d like this place, do you wanna go home?” Rhett asks, and Link wraps his arms around Rhett’s shoulders.

“I’m okay,” He says, “I just got overwhelmed, I’m sorry.” 

Rhett nods, “Do you wanna go home? I’ll drive you, and get that money I owe you out the bank, okay?”

Link pulls back but keeps his wrists around Rhett’s neck, “Why don’t we try somewhere else for breakfast? Somewhere I won’t see my clients and their families staring at me and somewhere I can actually afford, okay?”

“I’m still paying for everything,” Rhett insists, and Link laughs and wipes his eyes. “Where’re we headed?”

Link smiles, “It’s this little family place near mine, they make some of the best hashbrowns I’ve ever had.” He sits back in his seat as Rhett gets in the driver’s side, buckling up and starting the engine. “They have a vegan menu, if that’s more you. And, Jesus, their coffee? It’s amazing, perfect every time, man.”

Rhett chuckles a little, “Okay, you don’t need to sell it, am I turning left or right here?”

“Right,” Link says, lounging back in his seat. He gives Rhett directions to the cafe, fixes his hair in the wing mirror. _Is this a date?_ Link brain asks him, and Link frowns at his reflection and insists its not. Link sighs inwardly to himself, _he’ll ask._ Eventually.

They pull up in the small parking area in front of the restaurant and Rhett walks around to open Link’s door for him. Link can’t fight off the blush and he leads them both into the cafe. 

The owner is curiously hovering beside the door admiring Rhett’s flashy car as they walk in, the bell chiming softly against the pink pastel of the doorframe. She gives them both a smile and greets Link happily.

“Morning Stevie, how’re things?” Link smiles, Stevie laughing sweetly.

“Good, haven’t seen you in a while, been preoccupying yourself with your friend here?” She teases, and Link grins and nudges her.

“Just been busy, that’s all,” Link hums, “Do you have any hashbrowns cooking? I promised Rhett some of your famous hashbrowns!” 

Stevie smiles and writes it down on her notepad, “Chase is covering them, you want your usual?” Link feigns a moan of delight and Stevie laughs again. “And what about you, big guy?” 

Rhett blushes, “Um, I’ll take whatever Link’s having,” He says, Stevie giving him a soft smile and noting it down. She gives Link a friendly hug and heads back to the kitchen area behind the counter.

Link guides them to an empty table besides the window, only big enough of the two of them and a decorative cactus. Link admires the freshly painted window sill in the same matching pastel pink as before, and he goes to point it out to Rhett before finding him rubbing the table anxiously.

Link touches his hand and frowns, “What’s wrong?”

Rhett shrugs a little, “You two seem close,” He says, quietly, “Does she know you’re a…” He pauses.

“She does.” Link replies.

“You think she knows we’re, um, seeing each other… Like that?” Rhett asks, and Link gives him a smile.

“She definitely knows,” He says, “But Stevie’s cool, she helped me get clean. I highly doubt she’d tell anyone anything.” Rhett breathes a sigh of relief, perking up a little as their plates are handed to them by a plucky server with messy brown curls. “Thanks Chase.”

Chase gives a happy smile and sets the small bill under the decorative cactus.

Link takes a big forkful of bacon as Chase walks away, and Rhett cuts himself a reasonable amount to try. Link smiles as Rhett’s face lights up and his manners are forgotten, layering his bacon onto his grilled cheese sandwich and picking it up with his hands. He wiggles his head as he bites down and Link laughs at him.

“I haven’t had anything this greasy in years,” Rhett mumbles, covering his full mouth as he talks, “It’s amazing, shit, I’ve been missing out.” Link nods around a mouthful of hashbrowns. Rhett takes another too-big bite and moans into his sandwich, “Honestly, fifty dollar eggs benedict has nothing on this.”

“I told you!” Link laughs, “Eat the hashbrowns, come on, this is the defining moment in our relationship.”

Rhett laughs but blushes a little, “What, if I like them, its a date, and if i don’t, its a bro-kfast?” He takes a forkful and drags his fork between his teeth as he chews. Link laughs at his change of expression. “Oh my gosh, I’ve gone to hashbrown-heaven.”

“Well you can go to hashbrown-heaven anytime of the day, brother, Stevie’s always cooking these bad boys,” Link says, grinning as Rhett adds them to his grilled cheese bacon sandwich. “And all of it was for twenty dollars!”

Taking another obscenely large bite, Rhett digs his wallet out of his pocket as he chews, and sets a one hundred dollar bill on the table. Link gives him a confused look and Rhett swallows, “Tip.”

“Forty dollars?” Link asks around his mouthful.

“I can afford it, they deserve it,” Rhett says, taking another bite. “Remind me to get your money out the bank, okay?”

Link smiles and nods. Link brushes his foot against Rhett’s leg and grins innocently. 

Once their plates are clear, Chase collects them and beams at the money on the table. Rhett says they’ve earned it and shakes his hand. Stevie comes to their table to personally thank him too. 

Rhett drives Link home with electro-swing playing over the radio, getting his money and walking him up to his door. Link gives Rhett a kiss on the cheek before walking into his apartment block, and Rhett says he’ll see him next week. 

Link feels butterflies in his stomach as he closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! have a good day/night everyone!


	5. run in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw; sexual assault, drug use

Rhett doesn't call for the rest of the week.

It doesn't bother Link too much, knowing Rhett promised weekly visits and was probably too busy. 

Link goes about his week as normal, working his Walmart rush hour cover shifts, taking Jade to the park before badly cooking dinner to eat in front of the television. He does his evening workout in front of reruns of _Jeopardy!_ and starts to get ready for his nightly routine. 

His first call is from a regular. 

He makes Link feel uneasy as he purrs down the phone to him, asking for a few hours of Link in his pretty pink cuffs. Link reminds him he charges more for restraints and the man barks that he knows.

Link rolls his eyes but promises he'll be there soon enough, texting the man's address to Jack as he heads out the door.

He lives a short ten minute walk away, but Link makes it take longer. He wonders what the hell this client has in store tonight, recalling the few times he's made Link ride a toy as he just sat and watched. 

Link arrives at his house and puts on a smile as he knocks on the door.

The man swings it open and invites him inside, hand on the small of Link's back as he leads them to the bedroom. 

Link sits himself on the bed, “So what do you have planned tonight, Sir?” He asks, the man grinning and taking the faux leather cuffs with worn away fabric inside out of his bottom drawer. “You know I charge more when I use cuffs, show me you have the money, please.”

The man rolls his eyes but does as Link asks. 

“How do you want me?” Link purrs.

“Take your shirt off,” He says, and Link does as he's told. The man toys with Link's nipples before pushing him down on the bed.

“On your back, arms above your head,” He says, and Link shuffles into place for him. He tightens the cuffs around Link’s wrists and secures them to the metal headboard with a carabiner. 

“My safeword is red,” Link says, watching the man nod a little.

Link twists his hands and hears the cuffs rattle, and he lifts his hips as the man slides his too tight jeans off him. He admires Link's little jockstrap before groping him through it and eventually taking it off.

Breaths hitching in his throat, Link ruts against his hand, heavy breathing fogging up his glasses. Link whines as he moves his hand away, and he stretches himself to watch as he retrieves another item from the drawer. 

It's a small buttplug looking item, with a ring attached to the base. Link watches as he coats the toy and his fingers with lube and pushes his forefinger into Link's waiting hole. 

Link moans as he always does, spreading his legs and allowing him to move onto two fingers. 

Link bites his lip as the man takes his fingers out and slips the ring over Link’s cock and balls before pushing the small plug into him. Link bears down on it to get used to its feel, and he gasps seeing the small remote in the man’s hand.

He clicks it on, and Link sees stars. 

It was vibrating right against his prostate, and Link moans and arches off the bed when the cock ring starts vibrating too. 

“You're not allowed to come until I say, okay?” The man says, and Link bites his lip and nods. Link lets out high pitched moans as he increases the speed, and he tries to hold it together to last for him. 

Link cries out that he's close, and the vibrations stop. Link catches his breath in big gulps and whines as the man runs his hands up and down Link's sides. 

He turns it back on without warning and Link moans and arches off the bed. He squirms as the man starts touching him, giving him long, deliberately slow strokes and Link kicks his legs. 

The man pulls away again as Link’s gasps increase in pitch, and Link whines and clenches his fists. 

“Poor baby, you wanna come so bad, don't you?” He purrs, ghosting his nails down Link’s chest.

“I'm not your baby,” Link stutters, trying to catch his breath with the toy still vibrating inside him. Link tilts his head back and rests it on his arm, and he doesn't see the man's face change.

He grabs Link’s cheeks and tugs him up to face him, “Don't fucking talk back to me,” He says, spitting at him before letting him go. 

Link curls in on himself. 

The man increases the speed of the vibrations and Link starts crying, trying to wiggle away from the man. The man grabs his legs to still him, and Link struggles harder.

“Red! I'm red, I'm red!” Link cries, handcuffs rattling against the bed bars as Link tries to unhook the carabiner.

“I'm not finished,” The man says, grabbing Link's hair and making Link look at him, “You'd better learn to behave.” He pinches Link's nipple as hard as he can and repeats the action on the inside of his thigh. Link whimpers in pain and tries to struggle again. 

This just makes him angrier, and he slaps Link across the face.

Link keeps struggling with the cuffs, and he catches it just right and it clicks undone. Link moves faster than he ever has done before.

Link sobs as the man grabs hold of his arm, and he manages to free himself on adrenaline alone. He scrambles for his clothes on the floor and runs into the next room with them, wrestling his shirt on as he runs to the front door. 

He practically jumps into his trousers before taking off down the road, pink cuffs still around his wrists. He doesn't know if he's being chased, but he runs all the way home anyway. 

Jade barks wildly as Link rushes through the door and slams it shut. 

Link breaks down into tears again, sliding down the door and wrapping his arms around his knees. The toy vibrates weakly inside him and he seethes with rage.

He tears the cuffs from his wrists and removes the toy from himself, throwing them in the trash and slamming the lid shut.

Jade keeps barking and Link sinks down and cuddles her on the kitchen floor. She licks his face and Link cries into her fur. 

Something inside him tells him to call Rhett, and he shakily takes his burner from his pocket. He scrolls down to Rhett’s name and dials it.

The line rings three times before he hears Rhett's voice, tearing up and going to talk until he asks for the caller to leave a message after the tone. Link hangs up and hides his face under his hands. 

His text tone chimes and he clicks it open, seeing Jack’s name highlighted. 

He doesn't read the text and just calls his number. 

Jack picks up after a few rings, and Link has to stop himself crying in relief.

“God, Charlie, you really must wanna come to this party, I only text ya two minutes ago!”

Link's heart sinks a little, “Y - Yeah, man, sounds fun.” He says, and Jack laughs down the phone.

“Just a little warning, I think there's gonna be some people slinging there,” Jack says, “Yknow, just in case you don't wanna be near it, don't ruin your twelve steps and all that.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Link says, “Did you send me the address?” He really doesn't want to go, but being alone seems far worse than a party right now. 

“I'll send it,” Jack smiles, “See you there okay?” 

“Yeah,” Link says, hanging up and staring at the phone in his hands. 

He gets up off the floor and heads to the bedroom. He takes off his work clothes and picks himself out something brighter, and looser.

He settles for a button down with a little taco pattern dotted across it and tugs on some beige chinos. Jade sits on his bed and watches him, and Link scratches behind her ear.

He admires his outfit in the mirror, and sighs as his puffy red eyes and red marks around his wrists.

He splashes cold water in his face in the bathroom, and Jade whines as he grabs his keys and heads for the door. 

Link scratches his arm as he walks, and he accidentally breaks skin. 

He arrives at the party thirty minutes later, and Jack greets him with open arms. Link gives him a small smile, and Jack doesn't seem to notice how fake it is.

Link sits alone next to the speaker, closing his eyes and letting the bass shake his chest. He tries to forget the feel of his hand gripping his arm, digging his nails into his skin and tugging him backwards. He lets out a soft sob that goes unheard against the music.

He blinks his eyes open as he feels an arm on his shoulder, and smiles that the stranger sitting opposite. He helps Link up and to the bar, getting him a cup of water and patting his back. Link stares down into the water. 

Planting himself firmly on the grimy beige couch in the living room, he lays back and stares at the ceiling. The music is deafening and it numbs everything. He takes a long drink of his water as he sits up, blankly watching two other party goers split their cocaine into neat lines with their credit cards. 

She notices Link's look and passes him the rolled up note, and Link takes it without arguing. 

He's halfway through the line before he gets tugged away, and Link falls to the floor at the force of it. His nerves are on fire, and the music seems faster and dancing in front of his eyes. He stares up into Jack’s face, and starts crying.

Helping him to his feet, Jack leads them to the free bathroom. 

Jack locks them in and Link sinks to the floor, hiding his face in his hands as he lets out loud, guttural sobs. Jack wraps a loose arm around him and Link leans into his touch.

“Client?” Jack asks softly, and Link nods. Jack leans back against the wall and sighs, automatically knowing and settling for rubbing Link's back in silence. 

“I- I keep _hearing_ his voice, f- feeling him… I couldn't b- be alone, I had to come,” Link says, voice shaking. Jack nods and hugs Link softly. 

“I'll stay with you, you shouldn't be here,” Jack says, helping Link to his feet. He finally notices the marks on his wrists and the deep scratches on his arms, and he pulls Link into a tight hug. Link cries onto his shoulder and Jack lets him take his time.

Jack slowly leads them out, hand gently placed on Link’s back. 

Link stares out the window of Jack’s car as they drive back to Link’s apartment, music fading in and out as it switches radio stations. Jack doesn’t talk, and Link appreciates the comfortable silence. 

Jack helps Link up the stairs to his apartment and unlocks the door for him, and link collapses onto the sofa. Jade jumps up onto the couch and sits in his lap, gently nibbling his hand to show her affection. 

“Do you want a hot cocoa?” Jack asks softly, squeezing Link’s shoulder as he heads for the kitchen. Link hears him clattering around in the kitchen and stares at his hands. Jack passes him the drink with a small smile, “Have you tried calling Rhett?”

Link nods and rubs his eyes, “Answering machine.”

Jack nods a little and rubs Link’s arm, “You wanna just… Cuddle or something for a while? I don’t mind sleeping over if you need me to.”

Link offers Jack a soft smile, “It’s okay.”

It’s not. It’s _really_ not. He’d just been assaulted and broke his clean-streak, and he’s coming down hard. Anxiety was rising up into his chest and making his ribs feel tight, and he could already feel more tears welling behind his eyes. 

Jack gives him a gentle look and hugs him anyway, and Link cries himself to sleep on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a nice day/night wherever you are! sorry for angst hell


	6. don't stick to who we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while. personal life and college and now work. also writers block real bad.

Link wakes up to rain gently pattering against his window. 

He rubs his eyes and sits up slowly, the blanket falling off his shoulder and Jade perking up at the movement. Link smiles a little at Jack asleep on the floor. 

He runs a shaking hand through his hair as he watches the rain hit the window, anxiety starting to build in his chest again. _Christ_ , he needed a hit. 

He had deleted his dealer’s number ages ago, marking it as a big step forward. He remembers announcing it to his addicts anonymous meeting and getting congratulatory pats on the back and genuine smiles. Taking his burner out of his pocket hurts his heart, and he punches in the number.

Link tiptoes over Jack and closes the door behind him.

He meets his dealer in their usual spot, and they do their usual handshake to pass eachother their goods. He gives Link a small smile as he walks away, and Link pretends he didn’t see as he walks back home. 

The rain soaks through his shirt and makes him shudder. He opens his apartment door with chattering teeth and feels his stomach drop at the sight of Jack staring back at him.

“A bit early and damp for a walk,” Jack says, crossing his arms, “Empty your pockets, Link.”

“Jack…” Link sighs, and Jack gives him a look. Link rolls his eyes and pretends to empty his back pockets, leaving his baggie hidden there.

Jack frowns suspiciously as Link shows him empty hands, and he sighs himself, “Okay… I don't believe you, but okay.”

Link rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “I'm gonna shower.”

Jack sits back, “We’re going to Stevie’s after,” he says, and Link nods. 

Link locks the bathroom door behind him and hides the baggie in the medicine cabinet. 

He tries to shower quickly so Jack doesn't get suspicious, and he makes quick work of brushing and flossing his teeth. He sighs at his still red eyes and wanders into his bedroom. Jade follows him in and sits and watches as he dresses into a baggy shirt and jeans.

Jack’s waiting in the living room for him and Link gives him a small smile. 

“Are you bringing Jade?” Jack asks, “Since you didn't walk her earlier.”

“Oh,” Link says, looking down at his tiny dog as she wags her tail up at him, “Yeah, sure.”

Jade barks happily as Link gets her leash, and she tugs Link to the door. Link walks the same pace as Jack as they leave, Jade splashing in puddles and playing around their feet. Link wants to talk, but nothing comes to mind. Jack looks sad, and Link looks away to avoid his guilt. 

Stevie greets them with a smile as they walk in, and it very quickly falls off her face.

Link sits down away from the window as Jack indicates for Stevie to talk away from the dining area. Link watches them go.

Chase pours Link a coffee and squeezes his shoulder, and Link thanks him softly. Jade settles next to Link's feet and nuzzles him softly to comfort him. 

Staring into his coffee, Link can hear Jack and Stevie talking distantly. They both sound upset, and Link feels a horrible twang of guilt in his chest. It's made worse by the building nausea and anxiety from his withdrawals, and Link tries to swallow it down. 

Beneath the soft boiling of the kitchens kettle and the sizzling of their griddle, Link can hear Jack and Stevie. He doesn't want to listen, but he does anyway. 

“I thought we were past this…” He hears Stevie say. “It's been years, are you sure? This isn't just you guessing, or… or speculation is it?” 

Link hears Jack sigh, “I caught him, we were at a party and he was half way through a line.”

“You took him to a party where people were slinging? Jack!” Stevie hisses, and Link mentally curls in on himself. It wasn't Jack's fault, it was his. 

“Hey, cut us some slack, okay? I warned him about it,” Jack says, “He said he couldn't be alone after what that asshole did to him. As soon as I found out I took him home.” 

“And then he went out this morning? You think he's buying?” Stevie asks, Link rubbing his eyes. They had him pegged to a tee. “We need to tell Rhett.” Link's heartbeat increases in his chest. “He's gonna meet up with Link and give him enough money to drown in coke, the poor guy needs to know,” Stevie says. “He's gonna kill Link, he doesn't deserve that.”

Link wants to throw up. 

“I got his number off Link’s burner, you wanna call him? He doesn’t know me,” Jack says, and Link stands up so quickly his chair falls backwards and his coffee spills across the table. He hears Chase ask if he’s okay, but Link can’t find the words to respond. 

He picks Jade up and practically runs from the cafe, door bell chiming as he leaves. He gets his bearings in the heavy falling rain and speed walks to Rhett’s. 

Jade whines from where he's holding her, and Link pets her fur to try and calm them both down.

He’s panicked as he presses the buzzer on Rhett’s apartment block, rain dripping over his glasses and making his vision even hazier, “Rhett? It’s me, please let me in?” He hears nothing, and takes a deep, shaky breath, “Rhett, please?” Link feels tears in his eyes. He didn’t want Rhett to shut him out because of this, “Stevie and Jack don’t know I’m here.”

There’s a buzzing noise s the front door is opened, and Link sprints to the elevator and heads to the penthouse. 

He knocks on Rhett’s door and wipes his eyes, and Rhett opens it and stares down at him.

There’s a beat of silence, and Link starts crying and Rhett pulls him into a hug. 

It only lasts a few seconds before Rhett holds Link at arms length, “Whatever we do tonight, I’m not giving you any money.”

Link can’t meet his gaze but nods. Rhett leads him inside and Link sets Jade down on the floor, before taking his jacket off. 

Link notices Rhett’s concerned gaze and he sighs a little, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Rhett asks, and he sounds genuinely confused.

“For dragging you into this,” Link says, scratching his arm and feeling the loose scabs where he broke skin earlier, “This isn’t your problem, I’m sorry.”

Rhett steps closer and cups Link’s cheek, “It’s okay,” He says, softly, “I’d rather you’d be here than on the street.”

Link shrugs, “That’s where escorts usually are, Rhett,” Link sighs. Rhett strokes his cheek with his thumb, “But I get what you mean, you don’t want me using too, I know Stevie told you.” 

“She did,” Rhett says, simply. 

“I’m sorry,” Link hums again, “It… It helped after what happened.”

Rhett frowns at him and Link moves closer to hug Rhett again. “What happened?” Rhett asks, softly, feeling Link tense at the question. He guides them both to his couch and strokes Link’s wet hair from his eyes. 

“It was a client,” Link says, rubbing his eyes, and Rhett holds his hand softly. “He’s… He’s always been creepy, y- y’know? Asking me for weird things… He… He asked me to punch him in the face, once,” Link recalls, goosebumps peppering his skin, “He cuffed me, a- and _assaulted_ me,” Link says, tears welling in his eyes again, “Shouted and grabbed me, when I’d safeworded out…” Link gives a weak laugh, “It probably doesn’t sound like much.” 

Rhett squeezes Link’s hand and gives him a soft smile, “He still hurt you, you’re allowed to be upset.”

Link nods a little and stares down at their entwined hands, “I guess,” He mutters. “He probably would’ve done more if I hadn’t unlocked the cuffs myself,” He says, turning his hand to show off the red marks along his wrists, “The insides were old.”

Rhett nods and raises Link’s wrist to his mouth, and gives the mark a gentle kiss. Link chokes on his breath and lets Rhett kiss him. 

“Thank you,” Link says, in attempt to break the silence. 

“Of course,” Rhett replies. “Did you start using because of him?”

Link nods and Rhett wipes his eyes, “Yeah, he, uh… He grabbed my face and screamed at me, and it wouldn’t stop replaying in my head… It felt like he was still touching me, and I was desperate…”

“Okay,” Rhett says, softly, “Stevie told me you probably bought some this morning, so if you’d rather stay with me today and overnight so you don’t use again… I’d be more than happy to make up the spare room for you?” 

Link smiles and runs his fingers through his hair, “Could I just sleep in your bed with you?” He teases, and Rhett smiles warmly.

“Sure, bo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day/night wherever you are!


	7. daydreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long gap, college and work! also can you tell im feeling ❅❆❅ f e s t i v e ❅❆❅

Link wakes up wrapped in Rhett’s arms. 

Sunlight washes over the both of them softly, making Rhett's relaxed shoulders glitter from where they stick out from under the covers. Link smiles at his soft snores and rolls himself to face the sleeping man behind him. 

He looks so peaceful sleeping. 

His firm eyebrows tilt up into a gentle smile, and his eyelashes flutter as Link cups his face. Link draws a few of Rhett's stray hairs behind his ear and kisses his cheek. 

Rhett makes a tiny content hum and blinks his eyes open, smiling sleepily at Link before him, “Morning,” He sighs, rolling his shoulders but not letting go of Link's hips.

“Morning,” Link hums, kissing Rhett again.

“How're you feeling?” Rhett whispers. 

“A little better, I guess,” Link says. His withdrawal was still hitting him hard, but Rhett's presence had softened it's blow. “Still gross, but a bearable gross.”

“You wanna do something today to keep your mind off it?” Rhett asks, rubbing soothing circles into Link's skin with his thumb. “We can take Barbara and Jade to the market over at Huntington Beach. It's one of those German style Christmas markets.”

“A Christmas market?” Link smiles, “Is this a date, Mr McLaughlin?”

Rhett laughs softly, “Do you want it to be?” Link nods and kisses Rhett again. “You're gonna need to borrow my clothes again, yours are probably still wet from yesterday.”

“Sorry,” Link says, Rhett shaking his head and kissing him. Rhett scoots over to the edge of the bed and stretches his arms out until they click. Link smiles at his tight underwear as he heads for the wardrobe. “If you don't have ugly Christmas jumpers, I'm gonna be disappointed in you.”

Rhett shoots a smile over his shoulder, “Well, you're in luck! Do you want a red or a green one?”

“Green,” Link hums, “Red’s more your colour.”

Rhett makes an appreciative noise and holds the item over his chest, “Yeah?” He grins. The jumper was a striking crimson with an intricate white pattern, showing dinosaurs gathered around a christmas tree. Link laughs and nods, and Rhett passes him the green jumper and a dress shirt to wear underneath. 

Link smiles at the large stormtrooper with antlers stitched into the middle, and slips the dress shirt on before rolling the jumper over his head. Rhett passes him some clean underwear and skinny jeans, and Link wriggles them on and thanks Rhett with a small kiss. 

“You want breakfast before we leave?” Rhett hums as Link pulls back.

“What cereals do you have?” Link asks, following Rhett out to the kitchenette.

“Um, only that fruit and bran stuff, I don’t have cereal that often,” Rhett says, digging through his cupboards, “I’m pretty sure milk makes my psoriasis flare up.” He leans back on his counter and shrugs a little, “What’s your favourite? I can get you some for next time you visit.”

“Frosted Mini Wheats,” Link says, hopping up on the counter beside him, “They’re top of my cereal love list.”

Rhett stands between Link’s legs and kisses him happily, “I’ll get you some. And some proper milk too, I only have the almond stuff.”

Link smiles and kisses Rhett back and rests their foreheads together, “This is why I love you!” He giggles, and Rhett flushes a deep red. 

Rhett lifts Link off the counter, “We’re eating before we leave, have any ideas?”

Link kisses Rhett’s jaw where he can reach, “I’ll have some of your healthy old man cereal, since I’ve been skipping my workouts.”

Rhett gets two bowls down from the cupboard and pours them both reasonable amounts, “I knew you worked out.”

Link shrugs and gets up on Rhett’s counter top again, “Only weights at home, unless taking it in the ass counts as a workout too.” Link says, laughing to himself. 

“With some of your clients I’m sure it does,” Rhett laughs, pouring almond milk over both bowls before handing one to Link. “Spoons are in the drawer under your legs.”

Link opens it with his foot and passes Rhett a spoon too. Rhett grimaces closing the drawer and Link laughs and wraps his legs around Rhett’s waist. Link feeds Rhett a spoonful of his cereal and kisses his cheek as he chews, and when going for the second spoonful, misses completely and drops it with a loud clatter.

“Shit, sorry,” Link says, looking down at the small mess and his slightly shaky hands. Rhett notices his tremors and rubs Link’s arm.

“Don’t worry about it,” He says, watching Barbara dash over to lick up the spilled milk. “You cold? You’re shaking a little.”

Link shrugs and clenches his fist tight to stop the movement. He knows they’re withdrawal tremors, having had them bad his first attempt getting clean. They got so bad Stevie tried to drag him to the emergency room, and the memory alone makes him nauseous. “It’s nothing, I’m just clumsy,” Link finally says, giving Rhett a small smile. “You got milk on your nose.”

Link kisses it off for him and Rhett’s smile returns, “I’ll get you a new spoon.”

Link nods, focusing a lot more attention at keeping his hands steady.

It takes effort, but he finishes his bowl, and he clamps his hands between his legs as Rhett washes up in the sink. He hears the ring of his old addicts anonymous counsellor in his ear telling the circle lying makes everything worse, but he shoves it to the back of his mind and gets off Rhett’s counter. 

Rhett gives him some spare socks and they tie their shoes together, Jade and Barbara sitting close and wagging their tails happily. They wrangle the puppies into seatbelt harnesses and Link carries them both down to the garage as Rhett unlocks his car. 

Link straps the puppies in and climbs through to the front seat, fiddling with the radio as Rhett starts the car. Link clicks it over to a station playing Christmas music, and keeps his still shaking hands between his knees. 

Link leans back into his seat and rests his head against the window, his chest tightening as Rhett pulls out of his garage and down the road. He takes deep breaths and settles for trying to nap during the ride to ease his anxiety. 

He hears the radio's music turn down and he guesses Rhett saw him trying to sleep. 

He dreams weird sights. He can't see himself in the warping mirror he's standing opposite, blood dripping into the sink below. He tries to wash the blood from his face but it's never ending, and Link startles as he looks up to a new face in the mirror. 

_Rhett?_

He reaches to touch the glass but it burns him, and Link panics as Rhett’s expression turns sour. Link tries to cry that he's sorry, but the image is gone, replaced by eighteen year old Link. 

He’s bleeding too, bruises littering his small frame and Link can feel every single one of them. Link watches in fear as he witnesses himself turn back into that sick child, hands shaking violently in front of him as he tries to stop his reflection. 

Link chest tightens and he chokes, gasping for air before springing awake to experience the same feeling. 

Rhett watches in shock as Link struggles to breathe, and Link can hear him talking but he can't process the words. Jade starts barking from the back seat and Rhett swerves the car into the nearest gas station. 

Link wrestles with his seatbelt as Rhett jumps out of the car, running around the front before swinging Link's door open and unbuckling his seatbelt for him.

“Link? Are you okay?” Rhett asks, holding Link's hand and rubbing his arm reassuringly. Link wipes his eyes and curls further in on himself. 

Rhett passes his wallet to the stranger approaching to help and asks her to grab water, and Link wraps his arms around Rhett’s neck and cries onto his shoulder.

“I got you, I'm here,” Rhett says, softly rubbing Link's back and letting him cry it out. “Let’s take deep breaths together, okay?” 

Link shakes his head and whimpers that he can't, and Rhett cuddles him softly.

“Sure you can, okay? Look at me and we can do it together,” Rhett says, and Link struggles to keep eye contact as Rhett breathes with him, “I know it's hard, baby, but we can do it together.”

Link smiles weakly at the pet name and tries his hardest to breathe to Rhett's rhythm. Rhett squeezes his hand and Link rests their foreheads together as his breathing relaxes. 

“There, that's good,” Rhett hums, passing Link the bottle of water and thanking the stranger. Link sips it gently and hugs Rhett again. “You wanna go home? We don't have to keep going if you don't want to.”

Link smiles a little and shakes his head, “I want to, just had a nightmare,” He says, Rhett wiping his eyes for him softly, “My withdrawals hitting me hard, I'm sorry.”

“You wanna tell me about it?” Rhett asks, voice barely above a whisper. He squeezes Link's hand and Link smiles more.

“Um, tremors, which you've seen already today… I get all tight chested and can't breathe which is, y’know, what that was…” Link looks down at their hands, “I've never had a panic attack to _Jingle Bell Rock_ before, so that's a first,” Link jokes, softly, Rhett smiling and hugging him again. 

Rhett stays cuddling him until Link pulls back first, and Rhett softly draws his tears away and kisses his cheek. Link shifts back into his seat as Rhett walks round to his still open door and climbs back in. 

Link tries to calm his sniffling as Rhett pulls away from the gas station, and once they are back on the highway Rhett softly holds Link’s hand as he drives. Link forces himself to stay awake for the rest of the journey and focuses on the road signs zipping past.

He smiles seeing the ones for the Christmas market, and Rhett smiles knowing Link noticed them. 

Rhett pulls into the designated parking area and Link comments that he should've reversed in. Rhett laughs and shrugs him off, getting out of the car and opening the back door to leash the puppies. 

Barbara barks and excitedly wags her tail as she's let out, and Jade copies the excited actions. 

Link holds Rhett's arm as they walk together, Link cooing softly at the bright fairy lights glittering the walls. Rhett shows the lady at the gate his pre-booked tickets and she smiles and waves them in.

They're met with a small faux town, stalls and stands decorated to look like a stereotypical German house-cabin. Every corner seems to be shining with soft Christmas lights and Link asks Rhett to get some pictures with his phone. 

Link leads them both over to a Würstchen booth and grins at the large menu. 

“Man, I'm dying to get some German sausage in me,” Link says, Rhett tipping his head back with laughter.

“Do you even think about the things you say before you say them?” Rhett smiles, and Link shrugs up at him. 

“Not as much as I should, I suppose,” Link says, before leaning closer to the counter and ordering bratwurst in a bun. “You want anything?”

“Whatever you're having, how much am I paying?” Rhett says, digging through his pockets before pulling out his wallet. 

“Ten dollars,” Link says before passing Rhett his food. “There's a bench over there.”

Link leads them both over and Barbara and Jade sit patiently with wagging tails watching them eat. 

“How's your German sausage, Link?” Rhett laughs as Link takes a huge bite, and Link fakely moans and grins up at him.

“I love me some sausage,” Link says, putting on a thick southern accent and taking another bite. He smiles up at Rhett, “How's yours?”

“I'm a man who loves his meat, Link,” Rhett says, nudging Link and making him laugh. “Oh man, we're the _worst_!”

“Like a couple-a college kids,” Link smiles, brushing the crumbs off his jumper, “So, where now?”

Rhett shrugs and sucks the sauce off his fingers, “There's a stand up there selling little keepsakes, and past there there's a stand that's making homemade tree decorations, you wanna walk down there?”

Link nods and grabs Jade's leash again, the movement making the two puppies jump up excitedly. Rhett scratches behind Barbara’s ear and holds his arm out for Link to take. 

Rhett leads them along the path at a slow pace, gently talking about the sweet decorations and the increasing number of dorky sweaters he's seeing this year. Link rests his head against Rhett’s shoulder and hums in agreement as he talks, enjoying the sound of his voice while not listening to what he's saying. 

The stand is decorated like a wooden cabin with fake snow on its roof, and Link smiles at the cute fairy lights that look like hanging icicles. 

Rhett points out the little snow globes and fridge magnets but Link is drawn to the badges at the far end of the table. He lets go of Rhett's arm and picks one up, a small red badge with a rainbow in a cloud in the centre. Rhett smiles down at him and reaches for his wallet.

Link catches him and puts the badge back, “Oh, Rhett, don't worry about it.”

“Let me get it for you,” Rhett smiles, handing over the dollar and picking the badge back up, “Be proud of who you are, Link!” 

Link laughs and blushes as Rhett bestows the badge onto him, gently pinning it to his sweater and kissing his cheek. Link gives an exaggerated salute and Rhett copies the motion.

Link can barely remember the last time someone was proud of him. Link feels himself tear up a little at how genuine Rhett seems, even with his fake salute and dorky smile. Link lowers his arm and fiddles with his new badge.

“I feel like we need to shake hands now or something,” Link laughs. He wipes his eyes a little, “No one's ever told me to be proud of myself before.”

Rhett wraps his arm around Link's shoulders and kisses his head again, “Well, expect it from me a lot now.” 

Link blushes and holds Rhett's hand as they walk away, Link thanking the lady at the stand quietly. 

They make their way to the next stand, Link gently fiddling with his new badge as Rhett points at the cute decorations. 

“Look, Link! They even have ones for dogs! That's so cute!” He smiles, “I'm getting one for Barb, which one do you like?”

Link blushes brighter and points at the two snowmen holding hands.

Rhett grins and nods before waving over the owner, “Could we get this with _‘Link and Rhett’_ written on it?” 

“No, no,” Link hums, “ _‘Rhett and Link_ ’, that has a better ring to it.”

The owner agrees and gently paints their names in gold paint across the bottom, and puts it in a small decorative bag with Rhett's dog decorations. Rhett tips him well and wishes him happy holidays. 

“What're you doing for Christmas?” Rhett asks, looking down at Link expectantly, “Home for the holidays?”

Link shakes his head, “Just me and Jade, I'm afraid.”

“Oh, you don't have your friend Jack over, or Stevie or anything?” Rhett asks.

“Jack goes to Ireland for Christmas, and Stevie spends it with her girlfriend, so,” Link says, shrugging a little, “It’d be okay if I could cook but I'm the worst with cooking.”

“Would you like to come to mine?” Rhett asks, and Link blushes bright red. Rhett smiles as he tries to stutter out a response and stops him, “You don’t have to, okay?”

Link shakes his head a little, “No, I'd love to!” 

Rhett smiles and kisses Link's forehead, “Awesome! I'll cook, you gotta come over and help me decorate at some point too!”

Link laughs a little and nods, “Okay, I will.”

The rest of the day is peaceful, arms linked as they stroll between stands and fill their pockets with little gifts. They wait in line for a picture together in Santa’s grotto and Rhett pays for it to be printed and framed. He promises to put the picture of the two of them and their puppies on his mantlepiece and Link smiles and says it would be a nice addition. 

Link falls asleep in the car ride home and dreams of warmth and the distant smell of burning scented candles and freshly baked cookies. He dreams of being loved and loving back, and he wakes up with his head gently resting on Rhett’s shoulder. 

Rhett smiles down at him as he moves, and Link rubs his eyes and yawns before realising they’re parked outside his apartment building.

“I didn’t have the heart to wake you up, you looked too peaceful,” Rhett hums.

“How long have we been parked here?” Link asks, readjusting his glasses onto his nose.

“Not long, don’t worry,” Rhett says, and Link nods, “Are you gonna be okay at home?” Link nods again and Rhett holds his hand, “Please promise you’ll call me if you need me? I don’t care what time, please call me, I love you.”

Link smiles and kisses Rhett’s cheek, “I love you too, and I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day/night wherever you are!


	8. let colours bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long college and work have drained me 3:

The passing weeks are difficult. 

Link works as he always does, heading home in the dead of night with money in the hem of his boxers. The temptation to call his dealer and use the baggie hidden in the bathroom is too much to bear, and he cries down the phone to Rhett at two am for three consecutive nights.

Rhett calms him down with his gentle, sleep riddled voice each phonecall, letting Link cry himself out and promising he’s not annoyed by the time. They talk nonsense until Link feels ready to sleep, and Link ends each call with a quiet “ _I love you, goodnight._ ”

It’s one incredibly dull morning as Link wakes up on his sofa, eyes stinging in the light as he slowly blinks them open. He can still feel the money lodged in his trousers and guesses he must have passed out as soon as he got home. 

He feels awful. His ribcage feels tight, and he's sweating despite the air conditioning whirring in his apartment. He clamps a shaking hand over his mouth as he slowly stands, and he rushes to the bathroom and vomits into the toilet. 

He tries to calm his rapid breathing and splashes water into his face. He barely recognises himself as he looks in the mirror, eyes puffy and red and pale skin, and he digs his phone out of his pocket and dials for Rhett.

Rhett picks up on the fifth ring, and Link heaves a sigh of relief.

“Hey, Linkster! I nearly missed your call, what's up?” Rhett says.

“Just… Having a rough time, sorry,” Link admits, throwing his money on his kitchen counter before flopping onto the couch.

“That's okay, are you working today?” Rhett asks.

“No, why?” Link asks in return, cuddling Jade as she nuzzles his hand.

“Well, maybe we could get together and decorate my tree, like I suggested before?” Rhett says, “That could be fun! Maybe it'll take your mind off it.”

Link smiles, “Okay, I'll be over soon, I'm still in last night's crap.”

“Oh, lemme guess, tight black shirt, tight black jeans?” Rhett says, giggling. Link smiles more.

“I'll see you in about an hour, you goofball,” Link says.

“Bye-bye baby, I'll put a sweater in the dryer to warm it up for you!” Rhett says, before hanging up.

Link smiles at his phone and decides showering is a good call. 

The hot water burns a little as he washes himself but he doesn’t feel like he should turn it down. His skin turns an angry shade of red and Link shrugs it off as he washes himself. The shower sounds thirty times louder than it usually is, and Link winces as he tilts his head back and gets blinded by the light. 

He'd had sensory overloads before, being stressed and scared in highschool and during his first ever experiences with clients, but this one was different. It adds to his already tight chest and gives him a pounding headache, and without thinking he steps out of the shower and opens his medicine cabinet. 

His baggie falls into the sink and Link feels his heart jump into his throat. 

He doesn’t want to, but everything aches and he needs something to dull the pain. 

He splits it into two lines on top of his toilet tank and does them both in one go. He rests his head against the cool porcelain and lets out a heavy sigh. It’s not enough, it’s nowhere near enough to dull his withdrawals, his hands still shake and his chest feels tighter than ever, and Link considers buying more before his phone chimes.

Link straightens his towel around himself and unlocks his phone.

_‘Are you pro-eggnog or anti-eggnog? I found some that’s dairy-free so we can both enjoy it! Unless, you hate eggnog, of course. -Always, Rhett.’_

Link smiles weakly and dries his hands enough to reply, _‘Pro-eggnog!! I’ll be expecting it ready for my arrival!!’_

Link drags himself to his bedroom and starts drying off as the read receipt pops up, stumbling with his shirt buttons as Rhett types back.

_’I will! Bring Jade along too, Barb is missing her playmate!’_

Link smiles weakly as he tugs on his boxers and jeans before leasing up Jade and heading for the door.

His headache is burning behind his eyes and he squints to try and dull it, and he lets Jade tug him along as they walk. He feels like death warmed up but keeps walking, hoping his building anxiety would be soothed by Rhett's cheery presence. 

They get to Rhett's apartment ten minutes slower than usual, but Link takes it as a victory that he made it at all, and Rhett buzzes him straight in.

Rhett greets him with a hug, and when Link can only weakly squeeze him back Rhett holds his shoulder and frowns down at him, “What's wrong?”

Link looks away and shrugs, “Rough morning, it's no big deal.”

“You wanna talk about it over our eggnog?” Rhett smiles, and Link pushes Rhett's arm off.

“Its fine, I'd rather just decorate with you, please.” 

Rhett nods and leads Link in.

Link is taken aback by Rhett's tree. It's easily nine foot tall, it's tallest branches touching the ceiling. Rhett stands proudly beside it and grins, and Jade runs past him to jump up at the lowest hanging branches. 

Link smiles at how happy Rhett seems with his tree, “It's great, Rhett.”

“Thank you! I'll get a step ladder for the top, but I was thinking gold and white this year, what do you think?” Rhett says, “We can have our snowmen ornament in the centre, wouldn't that be cute?”

“Sounds good,” Link says, opening the box of baubles at the base of the tree. Rhett untangles the lights as Link threads the decorations, and his head pounds at how hard he's concentrating. 

Rhett cheers as he wraps the softly blinking lights around the tree, and Link watches him. The flashing lights make his eyes ache and he rubs his nose, whimpering in surprise seeing red.

The bauble he's holding smashes as he drops it, and Rhett jumps off his ladder to rush over to him. Link can't help but to stare into his hand at the blood, and Rhett catches him as he stumbles forward.

Jade barks up at them as Rhett guides Link to the couch, Rhett holding his hand out to catch Link's slowly dripping blood. 

“I'm gonna faint, I'm gonna faint,” Link murmurs, holding onto the back of Rhett's white and grey Christmas sweater with his bloodied hand and spoiling the fabric. 

“I got you,” Rhett says, sitting him down and wiping Link's nose with his sleeve. “Keep your head forward.”

“I'm sorry,” Link says, squeezing his eyes closed to avoid looking at the blood, “I used this morning, everything just got too much.”

Link whimpers again as Rhett softly strokes his cheek, “It's okay, I'm here for you now, alright?” Rhett kisses his forehead and Link has to stop himself from crying. “Please don't go back to that apartment, stay here with me until you get better.”

Link lets out a laugh, “I can't put you out like that.”

Rhett cups his face gently, “You wouldn't be putting me out, I'm offering, and I'd love you here. I want you to be safe, Link.”

Link blushes red as Rhett kisses him, and he greedily kisses back despite himself.

“I love you,” Rhett hums, wiping Link's nose again and gently holding his face. 

Link feels fireworks explode in his chest. Blood roars in his ears as he slowly blinks his eyes open, finding Rhett inches from his face and giving him a warm smile. 

“I love you too,” Link smiles, kissing Rhett again and wrapping his arms around his neck to hug him close, “You got blood in your beard.”

Rhett chortles a little, “I do?”

Link nods and pulls himself back, “Moustache, where you were kissing me.”

Rhett wipes his face and settles beside Link on the sofa, “Let’s just relax today, the tree’s waited it's whole life to be decorated, it can wait a little longer.”

Link smiles and rests his face on Rhett's chest, “Sounds good.”

“Promise me you'll tell me if you need anything?” Rhett asks, softly, and Link nods a little. “You can stay with me for as long as you like.”

“Forever, then?” Link asks, looking up at Rhett and giving him a cheesy grin.

“Of course, if you want to.” Rhett replies, rubbing Link's back and kissing his hair. “Forever would still be too short.”

“You're a dork,” Link giggles, “I love you.”

The rest of their day is uneventful, Link laying across Rhett's chest as they flick through the classic, yet mediocre christmas movies. Rhett seems to have an opinion on every one they find, and eventually Link settles on _Home Alone_ and rolls his eyes at Rhett as he goes to complain again. 

“This movies great, but I don't appreciate its message,” Rhett says as the opening sequence plays. 

“Mhm, what message is that?” Link sighs jokingly, lifting his head up to look down at Rhett.

“That you should appreciate your family no matter what,” Rhett says, “What if your family are assholes? You shouldn't have to deal with it.”

Link smiles, “That's the message of _Krampus._ I think this one is more ‘be careful what you wish for’, Kevin was being a brat, not abused.”

“Buzz is still bullying him,” Rhett points out, and Link laughs.

“The movies not about Buzz, it's about Kevin’s mom,” Link says, “She spends the entire movie trying to get him back, I think you’re reading into it too much. I get what you mean though, I hate those types of movies.”

Rhett shrugs and Link snuggles back down.

Rhett softly rubs circles into Link’s back and kisses his head. Link hums contently and closes his eyes, his headache fading as he listens to Rhett’s soft breathing. 

For the first time in months, Link feels genuinely peaceful.


	9. for a soul to see

Link wakes up a few hours later to clattering in the kitchenette.

He raises his head off the sofa cushion and peers over the back of the couch, seeing Rhett place a wok on the stove top. Rhett notices his sleepy stare and smiles.

“Have a nice nap, sleepy head?” He says, “I thought I'd get on with dinner and let you sleep.”

Link rubs his eyes and sits up properly, the blanket falling off his shoulders, “What time is it?” 

“Five, you didn't sleep long,” Rhett hums, adding ingredients to the pan and stirring as they sizzle, “You've got blood on your face.”

Link looks down at the bloodied pillow he was sleeping on and touches the dried blood on his cheek, “Oh.”

“I have spare washcloths under the sink in my bathroom, just grab one of those,” Rhett says, “Or you can shower before dinner, you've got a while.”

Nodding, Link stands from the sofa, carrying the pillow into the bathroom and resting it on the laundry basket. He runs a black cloth under hot water and wipes his face, the fabric soft against his skin. He rinses it under the water a few times until it runs clean, and throws that in the laundry as well.

He dries himself off with Rhett towel and sighs at his reflection, better than this morning's but still pale and fragile. He throws the towel in the sink and leaves the bathroom before he can think for a second longer. 

Rhett smiles at him from the kitchen and Link wanders over and cuddles him from behind.

“Are you feeling any better?” Rhett asks, and Link shakes his head against his back, “Okay… Honestly, I nearly woke you up and took you to hospital, all that bleeding had me freaked out.”

“It's just a nose bleed,” Link says, gently swaying the both of them. 

“Still, better safe than sorry,” Rhett says, “I'm making a stir fry, I kept it simple in case you have any allergies or anything but y'know, healthy!”

Link laughs and nods, “That's fine, it'll be the first time I've actually had your cooking.”

“Really?” Rhett asks, looking at Link over his shoulder, “Well, I should’ve done something more exciting, I thought I'd cooked for you before.”

“Anythings exciting to my cereal and microwave meal diet,” Link hums, “Don't scold me about it, I know its not healthy.”

“All calories are good calories, and you work out, I can't scold you for anything,” Rhett says, tapping his spatula on the edge of the pan. “Go sit up the bar, it's nearly ready.”

Link nods and lifts himself onto the high stool, spinning around to watch Rhett evenly dish out their meals onto two china plates. He carries them over and whistles a silly fanfare as he gives Link his plate.

His stomach growls on cue and Rhett smiles and kisses Link's temple. 

Link picks up a small forkful and chews it slowly, smiling at the new and exciting textures he's never eaten before. He shovels in a few more forkfuls and Rhett giggles a little.

“You like it?” He says, and Link nods happily. 

Link's plate is quickly cleared and he drags his fingers through the sauces on the plate and sucks each one clean. He hadn't eaten something that good and healthy in years, and he mumbles that quietly to Rhett as he sucks his thumb.

“I'll cook you something cool every day, bo!” Rhett says, taking his completely empty plate and stacking then both in the dishwasher. “You want dessert?”

“No thanks, bo,” Link hums, licking the last off his fingers and wiping his hands on his shirt. “Can we finish decorating your tree? It's botherin’ me that it's not finished.”

“You sure you're up for it?” Rhett asks, gently resting a hand on his back. Link smiles at Rhett's words, and notes that ‘worrying’ seems to be Rhett's special way of saying ‘I love you’.

“I'll tell you if I'm not, but seriously, the tree looks sad with just lights on it,” Link says, kissing Rhett's cheek and leading them back in front of the tree. “I'll do tinsel, you do baubles.”

“Aye-aye, Sir!” Rhett laughs, plopping himself down on the floor and threading the decorations. 

Link takes an armful of the tinsel up the ladder and carefully lays them between the flickering lights. Rhett watches him and gives an appreciative whistle at Link's ass as he bends forward. 

Laughing him off, Link wraps tinsel around his neck as a fake feather boa and places a hand on his hip, and Rhett hums put a show tune to make him laugh more. Link gradually climbs down the ladder as he decorates, pointing Rhett to empty spaces to hang baubles. Rhett clears a space in the centre of the tree for their snowmen ornament, and he wraps an arm around Link's waist as they marvel at their creation. 

“Looks great, Rhett,” Link smiles, and kisses Link's head again.

“Its missing one thing,” Rhett says, Link pulling back to question him before Rhett passes him the golden star. “Wanna do the honours?” 

“You sure? It's your house and your tree-” Link says, Rhett scoffing and giving him the tree topper anyway.

“Its _our_ house and _our_ tree,” Rhett says, patting Link's behind as he climbs the ladder again. 

Link grins as he places it, and Rhett hugs him as he climbs back down.

“Merry Christmas, Linkster,” Rhett says softly, drawing a spare strand of hair back behind Link's ear. 

“Here's to many more, huh?” Link smiles, before tugging Rhett down into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays everyone!


	10. you're comin' with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late, ah well. hope yall had a good holiday period anyways  
> recommended listening is 'black betty' - caravan palace and '15 minutes' - mike krol

Link wakes up on Christmas morning to Rhett’s gentle snores. 

He’s wearing one of Rhett’s shirts with no boxers, after Rhett had banned him returning to his apartment, but they’re comfy, and he’s warm, so he doesn’t feel the need to complain. He admires Rhett’s gentle features as he sleeps, as peaceful and content as ever with a tiny smile tugging at his lips. Rhett lets out a small hum in his sleep and rolls towards Link’s body.

Link kisses the bridge of his nose and puts his cold feet on Rhett’s warm legs, and Rhett gasps himself awake.

“Gah, Liiiink!” Rhett says, shivering and wriggling his legs away, “That’s cold, brother!”

Link giggles and kisses Rhett again, and Rhett threads his fingers into Link’s hair and kisses him back. Link pulls back and looks down at Rhett, pupils blown wide and hair tousled from sleep, and can’t help but to grin. Rhett smiles back and tugs on the front of Link’s shirt to kiss him again. 

“I love you,” Link says, cupping Rhett’s cheek and gently drawing his hair from his eyes, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, bo,” Rhett says, smiling up at Link with so much reverence that Link’s feels like he’s entered heaven.

Link straddles Rhett’s hips and kisses him again, leading Rhett’s hands to his hips and grinding down onto him. Rhett quickly holds his shoulders and pushes him back.

“Wait, Link, are you sure?” He says, squeezing Link’s shoulders in a calming way, “Please, don’t force yourself if you aren’t ready.”

“I’m ready,” Link says, “I wasn’t before, I am now.” 

“You can stop anytime, please, don’t do this just because of me,” Rhett whispers, running his hand through Link’s hair.

“Do you not want me to-?” Link starts, and Rhett blushes and waves his hands.

“I want to! I want to, bo, I just want this to be about us, not about me,” Rhett says, “If you’re ready, I am too.”

Link kisses Rhett again, pushing his tongue into Rhett’s mouth and licking across his teeth. Rhett moans into his mouth and draws his hands up under Link’s oversized sleepshirt. Link digs his teeth into Rhett’s bottom lip and licks across his neck, sucking and biting hard until a nice red bruise forms. 

Link pulls back and Rhett smiles from under hooded eyelids.

“I’m gonna get ready in the bathroom, don’t miss me too much, will you?” Link drawls, kissing Rhett’s cheek and clamouring off the bed. Rhett rolls over and watches him go. 

“Missing you already!” Rhett calls, hearing a small echoing laugh from his bathroom as Link gets ready.

Link returns ten minutes later, Rhett’s shirt folded over his arm. 

Rhett grins at him from the bed, giving himself lazy strokes as Link saunters back into the room, dumping the shirt on the floor and straddling Rhett again. Rhett wraps his hands around Link’s tiny hips and tugs him closer, sitting up to kiss and lick down his chest. Rhett sucks on Link’s nipple and Link grinds their cocks together to encourage him. 

“Where’s the lube?” Link gasps, wrapping one arm around Rhett’s shoulders to steady himself as Rhett bites a purple hickey into Link’s pectoral. Rhett’s breath comes in short gasps as he shuffles to his bedside cabinet and takes the bottle and the condoms from the drawer. 

Rhett kisses Link’s perfect shoulder blades and pushes the bottle into his hand, “‘S here, ‘s here,” he mumbles, barely wanting to move away from Link’s body pressed close to his own.

Link squeezes some into his palm and warms it quickly, pressing their cocks together and stroking them slowly. Rhett moans and digs his nails into Link’s waist, and Link kisses Rhett again and moans into his mouth. 

“Lemme prepare you, please, Link,” Rhett whimpers, Link drawing his thumb across Rhett’s precome covered slit and sucking it off. 

Link nods and gives Rhett another kiss before rolling off and onto his back. Rhett quickly crawls between his legs and grabs Link’s thighs, near enough folding him in half as he thrusts up against him. 

Taking the lube, Rhett coats his fingers and presses one gently into Link’s waiting hole. Link bites his lip and rocks back onto Rhett’s finger, and Rhett takes it as his way of asking for more.

Rhett’s easily up to three fingers and Link still rocks back onto them, keeping eye contact with Rhett and giving him a teasing grin. 

“Are you ready, Link?” Rhett murmurs, bending down to lick at Link’s jaw and take his earlobe between his teeth. 

“Let me ride you, let me, please,” Link says, fucking back onto Rhett’s fingers and moaning into his ear. 

Rhett takes his fingers out and Link pushes him down onto the bed. Rhett grabs Link’s hips as he rolls a condom onto Rhett and covers him in lube.

Link lines himself up and slowly pushes back onto Rhett's cock, placing a hand on his chest to steady himself as he slowly sinks down. Rhett gently rocks against him and Link moans.

Link's pace builds quickly, curving his back and gasping out Rhett's nap until he feels like it's the only thing he can say. Rhett holds onto Link's thighs and tips his head back into the pillows.

“I love you,” Rhett says, voice soft and barely loud enough for Link to hear over his own heavy breathing. 

Link’s heart swells in his chest. This wasn’t the first time he’d heard those word during sex, but he felt like crying. This time, it was Rhett, _his_ Rhett, looking at him as if he had hung the moon, holding Link’s thighs tight enough to bruise and taking in each movement. Link leans in to kiss him and rests their foreheads together, “I love you too.”

Rhett strokes his cheek as he goes to move back. He notices Link’s misty eyes and frowns, “Oh gosh, are you crying? Do you wanna stop?”

Link smiles and kisses him again, “I’m fine, I’m fine,” he says, placing a kiss on Rhett’s swollen lips, “I just love you so much I… Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Rhett says, kissing him back, “I just worry about you…”

“I know you do,” Link says, “Are you close? I am.”

Rhett blushes a little and gives a small nod. 

Link rolls his hips and kisses Rhett again, gently biting his bottom lip and making Rhett moan. Rhett thrusts up into him and matches his pace, and Link lets go of his lip and rests his cheek against Rhett's own.

“I love you, I love you,” Link whimpers, touching himself and coming over Rhett's chest. Rhett kisses him hungrily and thrusts into him harder, Link gasping into his mouth and accepting the rough fucking. “Come inside me, do it!”

Rhett growls as he comes, digging his nails into Link's soft ass cheeks and pushing him down onto his cock. Link grins down at him with glassy eyes and rocks his hips until Rhett flops back onto the bed. 

Link kisses Rhett’s nose and his cheek, “Merry Christmas.”

Giggling, Rhett kisses Link softly, slowly sitting up as Link pulls off and wriggles off the bed. Rhett ties off the condom and carries it out to the kitchen bin. 

Link wipes himself clean in the bathroom and fixes his hair before joining Rhett in the kitchen. He jumps up on the counter again and Rhett stands between his legs and kisses him again. 

“Breakfast or do you wanna wait and gorge during dinner?” Rhett asks, tickling up Link's waist and making him laugh.

“No breakfast! What're your plans for Christmas dinner?” Link smiles, gently wrapping his arms around Rhett’s shoulders.

“Fondue and shrimp cocktail to start, then turkey, dressing, and all the trimmings,” Rhett says, “Mom's recipe for stuffin’, I know it by heart.”

“You gonna wish her Merry Christmas?” Link asks, and Rhett shrugs a little.

“She usually calls after she’s been to church,” Rhett says simply.

“Oh,” Link says, “That's okay, I haven't talked to my mom since she kicked me out when I was eighteen.”

“That long?” Rhett says, and Link nods, “Jeez, that's twenty years almost…”

“You deal with it,” Link sighs, “Make sure you call your mom.”

Rhett nods, “I will, now get off the counter, you! We need to start getting stuff ready!”

Link laughs and jumps down, “What first, chef?”

“I'm gonna be making the dressing, you think you can chop veg?” Rhett asks, passing Link a cutting board and getting a pan from the cupboard. 

Link nods and does as he's asked, and Rhett clicks on the radio and dances as he cooks. 

Everything is cooking no more than an hour later, Rhett stirring the fondue pot as Link licks seafood sauce from his tiny fork. 

“So, I got you a gift…” Rhett says, watching the spoon as he stirs, “Check that cupboard back there!”

“What the crap have you bought?” Link asks, peeling himself from Rhett's barstool and opening the cupboard. Link laughs at the box of mini wheats with a bright red bow stuck to the side. “Aw, this is so sweet, bo!” 

“Of course! Now you don't have to eat my bran crap in the mornings!” Rhett says, lifting his head proudly. “I saw some panties that reminded me of you but I didn’t buy them, I don’t know if you’re personally into that kinda thing…”

“Panties, huh?” Link smiles, dipping bread into the fondue and swirling it around, “What kind, lacy and racy or casual? I’ve been asked to wear both, I won’t judge.”

Rhett shrugs, “They had stormtroopers on, and there were ones with little Jade-like dogs wearing shirts on, they were cute.”

Link smiles and kisses Rhett’s cheek, “You’re cute.” Link bites into his bread and grins at Rhett’s blush.

Christmas dinner follows soon after, Rhett spreading the various plates across the bar and giving Link his plate. Link starts piling things on before Rhett can even sit down, and he already has a mouthful of Hungarian stuffed cabbage as Rhett holds his hand and says grace.

Rhett follows Link’s lead and stuffs his face, and Link feels like he’s entered food heaven. He easily eats half the stuffing alone and fills up on the British take on pigs-in-blankets, small sausages wrapped in crispy bacon. He runs his fingers through the honey collecting in the bottom of the bowl full of carrots and Rhett gasps in fake shock as he licks his hand clean. 

Dessert is chocolate fondue and strawberries, and Link nods along as Rhett tells him all about ‘dessert-stomachs’ and why eating dessert is so easy. Link shuts him up by pressing a chocolate coated strawberry to his lips. 

Rhett leaves the dishes soaking in the sink and cuddles Link on the sofa, gently touching over his still bare shoulders from their wake up sex. Link hums contently from where his head is on Rhett’s chest and whispers that he could easily fall asleep then and there. 

Then, Rhett’s phone rings.

Link huffs as he sits up to let Rhett answer it, watching his ass as he runs to his phone in the kitchen, “Hi mom, merry Christmas. How’re you?” 

Link crosses his legs and peers over the back of the sofa, making space for Rhett to sit back down beside him. Link can hear the gentle voice of Rhett’s mother on the phone, and Rhett smiles at whatever she’s saying.

“Me? Oh I, um…” Rhett pauses, and Link frowns at him and leans closer to try and hear, “I spent it with my boyfriend, actually. It’s our first Christmas together.”

Link blushes happily and kisses Rhett’s cheek.

Rhett laughs down into his lap, “Yep, I found someone, I know he’s not a girl like you were hoping but… He’s perfect, so, he’s not going anywhere.” Rhett wraps an arm around Link’s shoulders, “That’s sweet ma, I love you too, I’ll tell him you said hello.”

Link smiles and rests his head on Rhett’s shoulder, hearing Rhett’s mom’s southern accent through the phone as she wishes them both a happy new year.

Rhett hangs up and kisses Link’s forehead.

“She seems nice,” Link says, and Rhett smiles down at his phone.

“She does her best. Merry Christmas, bo.” Rhett says, kissing Link’s head again, “I love you.”


	11. i found the truth, the stars of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter! i had fun writing this, but i think its time for me to start other things!  
> i left it short and sweet!

The new year rolls in filled with more sex. 

They fuck in the living room after Link had insisted, begging to watch the fireworks through Rhett’s floor to ceiling window. Link leaves big handprints as he peers up at the sky, and he fogs up the window from his heavy breathing. They do their best to clean the sweat and salt from the glass and Rhett tips his cleaner the next time they visit. 

Rhett drops Link off to see his regulars, kissing his cheek as he gets out of the car and promising to come pick him up when he calls. Rhett brings him soft serve icecream and a warm blanket once he’s finished and Link can barely stay awake as Rhett drives them both home.

When Rhett gets home from work, Link greets him with his cooking endeavors for dinner, usually something new he found online and accidentally burnt. Rhett thanks him softly with a kiss to his temple and Link promises something sweet for dessert. 

He waits for their plates to be clean before tugging Rhett down off his barstool and into the bedroom. 

He kisses Rhett gently and they have sex, wrapped in each other's arms and smiling down into it. Rhett whimpers for more and Link gladly gives. 

They spend the rest of the evening watching movies on Rhett's phone as Link struggles to stay awake, and Rhett kisses his head as he finally falls asleep. He takes a selfie of Link asleep on his chest, his mouth slightly parted and letting out soft snores, and sets it as his new phone background. 

Weeks go by, and Rhett invites Link to his work place’s annual valentine's meal, buying him a baby blue suit and flowers for when he arrives home from his day shift. 

Link holds Rhett's arm as he talks to his colleagues, and he blushes each time Rhett introduces him as his boyfriend. 

He gets drunk off champagne and Rhett tries to hold back laughter as Link sings to him was they wander back to the car.

“I love you,” Link slurs, his head lolling to look at Rhett, “I love you! When are we gonna get married?”

Rhett laughs and shrugs, “Soon, bo.”

“When's soon? Wanna… Wanna have a summer weddin’, an’ honeymoon in Paris!” Link says, letting Rhett sit him down in the passenger's side, “I've never been, I wanna go.”

“We can go,” Rhett says, making sure Link's seatbelt is done up before getting in the car himself, “I'll take you wherever you want to go.”

“The moon?” Link laughs, resting his head against the window, “You'd have to take a week off work.”

“To visit the moon?” Rhett laughs, and Link gives a noise of affirmation, “I think I'd have to take more than a week off.”

“Two weeks?” Link asks, giving Rhett a lopsided smile, “How will they survive without you for two weeks!” 

“I know, right?” Rhett grins, “But I’ll take you to Paris, I promise!”

Link nods and falls asleep for the rest of the short ride home, and Rhett gently helps him up to their apartment before tucking him into bed and climbing in beside him.

Rhett wakes up first and cooks breakfast, something greasy and unhealthy as perfect hangover food. He plates it neatly and brings the tray into the bedroom, and smiles at Link sitting up in bed. 

“Morning, bo, you sleep alright?” Rhett asks, setting the tray down in Link's lap and kissing his forehead.

Link lets out a tired grunt and starts cutting his bacon into slices. Rhett takes his bowl of healthy granola cereal off the tray and lets Link eat.

Link's words ring in Rhett's head and he proposes the following spring, having all of Link's friends and regulars wait in the local park with balloons and a _‘Link, will you marry me?’_ sign. Rhett gets them out of the house for dog walking to meet everyone, and Link can barely believe his eyes.

Jade and Barbara jump and yip happily at the commotion and Link can't stop himself from crying as Rhett gets down on one knee and pulls out the little black box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!   
> my twitter is @matttfoggy, my rhink-specific/nsfw twitter is @promkingrhink, and my tumblr is gaymythicaldads.   
> have a good day/night wherever you are!

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated! have a good day/night wherever you are!


End file.
